Blood Brothers Song
by Apprentis
Summary: Lance (see Foundling of Wayreth) is now 18 and out to find his place in life. After his 18th birthday he leaves the only home he has ever known and embarks on a journey with his blood brother Luca and his cousins. Where they end up does not really matter to them but what they will find will change them and their lives forever.
1. Lost Child

Blood Brothers Song: Lost Child

They were about a half a day away from Sanction now; they might have made it there if night had not caught up with them and forced them to stop. The roads were safe enough during the day and probably wouldn't be much different at night but it did not pay to take chances. Lance was the only one still awake, partly because he had chosen first watch and partly because he couldn't sleep again. It had been eight years now since his mother's death, the pain had not gone away and he knew that it never would but it had lessened enough that he could allow himself to live again. He had never known exactly how she died. He had only been ten years old at the time and so his father had decided to wait till, a month ago, on the night of his eighteenth birthday he had decided the right time had finally come. His father's words came back to him now as he added more wood to the fire and sent up a shower of sparks into the night.

He had known that she had been murdered, ten years old but he had been far from stupid, he had always known that much. He remembered the woman that had taken him, remembered the look that he had given his mother, had known then what she meant to do, so all he needed to know was how and why.

"I knew who had taken you even before your mother showed me the letter that she had found on the living room table. She had been downstairs in the shop and, if you remember, you were on your way home from Luca`s house. When you were late your mother didn't think much of it since it was something that happened often. It was when she found the letter that she knew what had really happened. It was short and said only that your mother was to come to the Tower of Wayreth alone if we ever wished to see you alive again. The choice was obvious and hardly needed to be thought over but it was hard for me to let her go alone, I will admit that I was afraid. She promised me that she would get you back and that we would be happy, however she said nothing of coming back herself, unsure if she would be able to keep her word"

"Why me father? What could Nuitari have wanted?"

"What he had wanted since the first time your mother crossed him. Her or her life, he would have one or the other and that time he was set upon the later because he sent his new chosen one to kidnap you to ensure that she would co operate and agree to a fight" what his father had said next Lance remembered very well. He remembered standing before the Tower of Wayreth with the female black robe. She had a hand upon his shoulder, squeezing firmly so he would not think to run, where would he have gone if he had? He remembered looking up at the Tower and wondering why none of his mothers friends, who he knew must be watching, did not come to help him. He knew now that it was because Nuitari`s favored had sealed them inside and they could not break it, not even Sarilban who was the strongest of all the dark moon gods mages, but not that night. He remembered his mother appearing before them and looking upon Nuitari`s favored with a terrifying gaze.

"I have come and I am alone just as you asked, now let my son go" the hand upon his shoulder had lifted and he ran to his mother who knelt to embrace him. She held him for a long time then said, "You have to go now Lance"

"Where? I can't you have to come too"

"I can't. Here" she let go and placed something in his hand, a small crystal ball. "Hold this tight and think of home as hard as you can, your father will be there waiting for you. I`ll be right behind you" she had smiled then and he had believed her. He closed his eyes and was back home in what seemed like moments. His father had picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Mother is in trouble, you have to help her" he remembered his father nodding.

"I will but first I am taking you to Lucius`s house" and that`s where they had gone. His father, sir Lucius and lady Ariel had gone to the Tower, leaving him behind with Luca and his sister in the care of three of Lucius`s most trusted Paladins. His father had described the battle next, as he had heard it told to him later by Sarilban. The battle had been quick and destructive, shaking the tower to its foundation. It had lasted only minuets but all who had watched would say later that they had never seen any two mages fight so fiercely, not one move taken without purpose and no energy wasted. Nuitari`s favoured had fallen with a hole in her chest, caused by a light arrow cast from close range. Rosemarta had fallen too, with a dagger deep in her stomach. The seal upon the tower was broken and Sarilban had rushed out to with Dalamar and a few others following him. He lifted Rosemarta and carried her to her old chambers, placing her upon the bed. Kailin had been summoned and she had done all she could but Nuitari`s favoured had been clever and placed a curse upon the blade. The wound would not close and there was nothing that could be done.

"When I arrived with Lucius and Ariel, Sarilban was still with her. He had been weeping and fresh tears were still upon his face. He stood up before brushing them way. He explained what had happened and said that she was dying. We could try to save her if we wanted but it wouldn't help. He said that he was sorry and then left the room" his father went on saying that he had knelt next to the bed and called to her, her eyes were closed and she had not moved when they had entered. He had recanted everything that they had said to one another as if he were back there again.

"Rose? Rose please. Dear gods don't let us be too late. Please Rose open your eyes" she had opened them then and forced a smile.

"I knew that you would come"

"I`m not alone, I've brought Lucius and Ariel"

"Kalas they can't"

"Let them try" she`d sighed and nodded and he had let go of her hand, standing aside to allow his friends room to try and save her. It took only a few moments for them to realise that there was nothing that they could do. Rosemarta had reached out to Kalas and he hand knelt next to her again and taken hold of her hand. He kissed her gently and rested his cheek upon her shoulder, trying to hide his tears.

"Rose please don't die. You can't die. I need you. You promised me that you would never leave me again"

"I know I did but it's too late I`m sorry"

"I love you so much my Rose" his tears had fallen upon her shoulder and her own had stained her cheeks again.

"I know but remember you said that I would always be in your heart no matter what happened or where I went"

"I don't want a memory! I want you Rose. Please Rose fight, stay with me" a silence passed between them as another jolt of pain caused her to shiver and grit her teeth. She squeezed his hand hard and he squeezed back, he shuddered and barely suppressed a sob.

"Kalas, hold me" he had obeyed without question and let go of her hand to place his arms around her and hold her close.

"Kiss me" again he obeyed, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her with all the love he had even though his heart was breaking. Their lips parted. "Kalas never forget that I love you and promise that you will live for me and for our son. He still needs you and remember that I will be waiting for you my dear noble heart" her last breath had fled from her then and he had clutched her to him letting out an anguished roar that vibrated through the tower like the rumble of thunder. He had stayed like that for a long time, weeping and unable to stop. Lucius and Ariel stood by in each other's arms and waited for him. Eventually he stood up, with Rosemarta held fast in his arms.

"You did what you could, thank you" he forced a small smile and left the chamber, the other two followed him. They were met my Jenna when they tried to leave.

"You cannot take her from here Kalas. She was a mage and she belongs here"

"Solace is where she belongs with her friends and family who loved her. Try to stop me if you think you can Jenna but I swear that if you do I will bring this Tower down" the coldness in his voice and the look in his eyes had told her that he was not bluffing. She had stepped aside and called for a wagon to be made ready for them. The three had ridden back to Solace in silence, there was nothing to say. "I took your mother's body from the wagon when we arrived and walked up the steps to the Inn of the Last Home. She was lighter then I remembered and my heart felt as if it weighed a hundred pounds. When I entered the whole Inn fell silent. I placed her down upon the long table in the back, it wasn't being used. Grail and your uncle Khurn came to stand with me and I sent Khurn to go fetch you"

His father had not said anything more but he had not needed to, the rest Lance could remember for himself. He remembered his uncle coming to Lucius`s house to find him. He had asked his uncle why he looked so sad but he would not answer he only said that he needed to go with him to the Inn right then. He had nodded and taken hold of Khurns hand, Luca and Maurilla had come too. He saw his father leaning on the long table, his mother's body just inches from his hands, Gremelkin was curled up next to her and shivering as if he were in pain, Grail was on his knees next to him. When he got closer he could see that the old dwarfs face and beard were wet with tears he could also see that his mother was laying so still, not breathing. He remembered being afraid.

"Father?" his father had turned to him, fresh tears upon his own face, "what happened?" his father hadn't answered him but he had knelt down and placed his large hands upon his shoulders.

"I`m sorry Lance but...your mother is...she`s gone" those last two words had hit like a hammer. Because he was a warrior's son he knew what they meant. He remembered bursting into tears and his father hugging him tight, lifting him up as he rose to his feet. Luca and Maurilla began crying too and their parents comforted them. His father had sent Lady Ariel away with him and the other children, saying that there were things that needed to be talked about that he did not wish for them to hear. Lucius had understood and given his consent to his friend's decision.

Three days later the service was held. On his father's request his mother was buried next to the Inn of the Last Home, where they had first met and had been a place of joy and happiness for them. He remembered the dress uniform that he had worn, like his father's but without all the medals of bravery and other symbols of valor and leadership. Everyone in the town was gathered there. All the Paladins were in their ceremonial armor and Lucius was in his best leathers. There were mages from the Tower, Jenna, Dalamar and Sarilban were among them. Of all of them the ancient dark elf was the most bereaved, he was trying very hard to hold back tears but anyone who knew him well could see the pain that he was in. The Imperial League had come to support his father and his uncles in their time of grief. Marz stood with his wife and his sons. He wept freely and held tight to Mara, his heart was broken. Morgen was on his knees with his head down, Angola and Will stood on either side of him.

"It's not fair, it's not fair" he muttered as he sobbed. When the service was over at last many lingered to convey their regrets to Kalas and the immediate family before departing to the Inn. Kalas had asked again for his brother to take his son way and Khurn had obeyed. Grail stayed the longest with Kalas as he knelt next to his wife`s grave. Even when the old dwarf departed he still remained. When the sun began to set he rose to his feet at last.

"Good bye Rose" he had not gone home. Instead he had gone to the Inn to drink and to remember.

Lance would learn later that Morgen had left home for the road not long after returning to Palanthas. He needed to deal with his pain alone and come to terms with it. Angola had wished him well and had waited patiently with their son for him to return. Morgen was dead now, one year. He had gotten sick one summer. A trifle he said, nothing more and he would be well again soon but you could tell just by looking at him that he did not believe that himself. He fought for as long as he could but eventually it became too much for him. He died in his bed at the age of eighty three with Angola and Will at his side, his parting words a secret between the two of them. Will was nineteen now and was in charge of Rosemarta`s Mage wear shop in Solace, he also had Dragons breath with him at all times. He had declined the offer to come with them on this venture only because he said he wished to stay close to his mother for a little while longer while she remained in morning. No one had faulted him for it, how could they? Marz had returned home with his family but he had shut himself up in his room. Not eating much and drinking little also. No matter how much Mara pleaded he would not leave his room and he would hardly move. He stared out his window and had the look of a man who`s heart had been broken in half. Rumors of this had spread and finally reached Lance and Kalas when they had returned to Solace after spending a month or so in Taladas in the old family home. They had planned to stay longer but another battle at home and home sickness in general had them make the journey back early. They had sent Steven, the Gleeman who was an old friend of Marz, to Palanthas to help him. He had been received warmly and managed successfully to bring Marz back to himself. Jarrin had left with the Gleeman not long after on an adventure of his own to relive his restlessness; he had been twenty five then. Lance looked at his oldest cousin then. He was the oldest of all of them at thirty three and the most experienced with this kind of thing. He would not dream of staying at home and missing his little brother's first adventure he had said. Lance smiled thinking of Aldemere and shifted his gaze to where he slept close to his brother. Aldemere was the colour of ash and though he was only a month away from being twenty everyone treated him like the youngest because that was the way he acted and it was at times very hard for Lance to remember that he was in fact a year older. Luca, his blood brother was fast asleep not far from where he sat. Blood brothers since the ages of five and seven they had always been together. It had been his idea and he had gotten it from a story and when he told Luca about it he had been a little surprised when he agreed. It had hurt, and many would wonder how a five year old got the courage to cut his own hand, but he was a soldier's son even then and so was Luca. Their mothers had not been happy naturally but what was done was done and neither would regret it. It had made them stronger and formed a bond deeper than friendship that would never be broken. Luca was his brother, his left arm and his strength. Luca had been his greatest comfort in these past years and had no doubt he would continue to be so in the ones to come. Lance poured himself another cup of coffee as his thoughts wandered back home again.

Solace had changed; nothing stays the same forever but with his mother gone there just seemed to be something missing. Music was missing. Even now he would wake up sometimes with the sound of her harp playing in his ears. He had loved her music as he had loved her, just as his father and uncles had. That harp hung above the fire place now and might never be played again. Some good things had happened though he reflected. Moon had married the half elf Boamin and they had adopted the girl Solana that Akoran had found when he came to Taladas to hunt down slavers. Solana had been a lovely girl and she was lovely still and a good friend. However since their first meeting everyone, even Luca, seemed to think that they were meant for one another and the idea bothered him to no end. He would love whom he chose and they could all just mind their own. He liked her of course, they were good friends. What was wrong with it just staying that way? He shrugged and drank his coffee. Akoran, that name surfaced again and it made his blood boil even worse than the name of his bastard son Vallun, who had also been found on Taladas, a homeless thief. Lance wished that they had left him there. He hated them both so strongly it made him ill. They dared to call themselves soldiers it was disgusting and he could not understand why Lucius tolerated them especially with Maurilla almost a woman. She would make sport for Akorans filthy band of cut throats that he had named the Flying Phoenixes. A hand upon his shoulder brought him out of his dark thoughts.

"It is my turn at watch now brother. Is there something wrong?" Lance looked up at Luca and smiled.

"No I`m fine. Good night brother" he stood and walked over to his bedroll, settling down comfortably and turning his back to the fire. He listened as Luca poured out the cold coffee left in the pot to brew himself a fresh one, something he would not have done if they had not been so close to a town where they could replenish. Lance smiled to himself and tried to sleep, but he was awake for a good hour or so before sleep finally came.

In the morning they ate a meager breakfast and packed up, they reached Sanction at noon and found the Inn that Lance remembered from his mother's stories of her visit here, The Sailors Delight. Lance smiled as more of his mothers story returned to him and he wondered if Jay Bird and his family were still here, wouldn't hurt to ask. They paid for their horses to be kept in the stable nearby then purchased rooms and sat for lunch.

"Well what now?" asked Jarrin as he placed his empty plate aside and took and drink of his ale.

"I`m not sure, I was hoping that you might have some ideas"

"Well we could always just wander around town for a while. I`ve never been here myself" this from Luca as he looked about the Inns common room.

"Nor have I brother up till now I only had my mother's stories but I like your idea what do the two of you think of it?" Jarrin and Aldemere looked at one another for a few moments then shrugged.

"We`re with you" Lance nodded and rose from the table, picking up his grandfathers sword as he did so and placing it over his shoulder. The others followed after him, picking up their own weapons as they did so. No sooner had they stepped outside then Lances eyes were drawn to the docks, particularly to a white ship with three masts. It had to be,

"Change of plans lads, you may all continue on if you wish and I will catch up to you later. I`ll be heading for the docks first"

"Alright Lance we will see you later. Are you coming Luca?" asked Jarrin.

"I will go with you my brother if that is alright" Lance nodded and he and Luca departed from the brothers and headed down toward the docks.

At this time of day the docks were still quite busy. There were ships coming in and

departing with their crews hurrying this way and that either carrying cargo or hurrying to take advantage of their shore leave but the ship that Lance was interested in was unloading and seemed to be making preparations to stay docked for the night. The ship was crafted of polished white pine and three charging horses were carved upon the bow. He knew this ship well. It was the White Stallion, both of his parents had told him of it and he remembered its captain from when he was a child. He searched the deck now for the infamous man and called out when he sighted him,

"Ahoy Captain!" a large black Centaur with four white feet suddenly stopped in the middle of the main deck and turned to see who had called him. From the waist up his body was covered with tattoos and lean, tanned skin stretched tight over hard muscle. One ear was pierced with a gold ring and his long black hair was pulled back in a tail. He wore a long navy blue coat with silver buttons and when he sighted Lance his eyes lit up to match their shine.

"Habakkuk be praised, is that you Lance"

"It is Captain"

"Formalities be damned between us my boy, call me by name if you remember it" Lance laughed.

"How could I forget Thane?"

"Now that is more like it" Thane grinned and walked down the gang way to meet them. He embraced Lance. "I was very sorry to hear of your mother. She was a fine woman and I am sorry I was not back in time for her funeral"

"Its all right Thane, perhaps you might come visit my father and I in Solace and stop to see her also"

"Gladly" Thane smiled again and stepped back to view Lance at arm's length, both of his hands upon his shoulders. He was quiet for a few moments before removing his hands and turning to look at Luca. "And how have you been Luca?"

"Well Captain Thane"

"And your parents?"

"They too are well"

"I am glad; I can see that you have taken good care of this one eh?" Luca laughed.

"Oh yes though at times it`s been difficult"

"I can only imagine"

"Well thank you my brother I will try to be less of a bother to you" Luca laughed again and Thane joined him.

"So what is it that brings you to Sanction boys?"

"It was Lances eighteenth birthday a month ago Captain and we have been traveling since then with his two cousins"

"Marz`s boys yes I remember them. So this is your right of passage then is it?"

"I don't know about that I just felt the need to get away from home for a while and see the world"

"And to get away from a certain lovely lass that is surly pining away for you at this very moment" Lance rounded on his brother and punched him on the shoulder.

"You be quiet. She had nothing to do with it"

"And who might this be I wonder?"

"He`s talking about Solana Thane another _friend _of ours. She is Moon and Boamins adopted daughter"

"And Lances secret love"

"Shut up!"

"Alright now boys settle down I am sorry that I asked. Might I ask where all of you are staying?"

"We have rooms at the Sailors Delight"

"A fine establishment I was going to put up there myself as I gave my crew a three day shore leave"

"So we shall see more of you then?"

"Ha! You`ll be hard pressed to be rid of me" Lance laughed.

"We will look forward to seeing you some more then Thane but I think it's time Luca and I caught up to Jarrin and Aldemere like we said we would"

"Alright then I shall see the two of you later, I have some business to go over with the harbor master" the two nodded and departed from Thanes company. The Centaur watched them go with a smile upon his face before going to seek out the harbor master.

"Jarrin are you worried about Lance?"

"No are you?" Aldemere was quiet for a moment as he picked up an expensive looking dagger from a nearby weapons merchant. It had a blue steel blade and a black leather wrapped hilt with a twisted cross guard. Upon closer inspection the blade had been mended, recently and rather poorly. Chances were it would break again with little force and was therefore quite useless and Aldemere found himself pitying anyone who might happen to buy it just because it looked nice. He placed it pack down and sighed.

"Yes I am"

"May I ask why?"

"It's been a full month, and eight years on top of that, don't you think that by now"

"Stop right there little brother, not one more word. However I will answer you and say that I do not think that is for us to judge"

"But"

"No. Enough! Neither you nor I can say how long is too long or not long enough to mourn the passing of your mother. We must remember that we are still lucky enough to have ours and cannot even begin to understand the pain that he must be in. In my opinion if it matters at all a month, even the past years, could not possibly be long enough for him"

"What do you mean Jarrin?"

"He was still so young when it happened and he only learned a month ago what really happened. Aunt Rose did not just die she was taken from him and from all of us by a vengeful moon god who`s name I will not dignify by speaking. That alone would make it ever much harder to bare" both Jarrin and Aldemere fell silent then. After a while Aldemere nodded.

"I am sorry brother. You are right, forgive me" Jarrin smiled.

"No need just count yourself lucky that Lance didn't hear you" the two shared a laugh then and continued on their walk. They stopped for lunch at a small restaurant and that was where Luca and Lance caught up with them.

"Figured we would find you two eating" Lance laughed as he took a seat at their table.

"Well sightseeing builds up an appetite isn't that right little brother?"

"Right and you two are just in time to join us. We haven't ordered yet"

"What are you going to have?" this from Luca as he took the last seat and took up the menu that had been left at the table.

"If gossip is to be believed they have some wonderful pulled pork sandwiches here"

"That does sound good, what say you Luca?"

"I quite agree they sound perfect and I am starving so I might just order three"

"That's what we like to hear eh brother?" Aldemere smiled widely.

"Yes indeed you`re one of us now Luca"

"When was I not?" the companions shared a laugh and when their waitress arrived ordered fifteen pulled pork sandwiches and apple cider. While they waited on their sandwiches the brothers told Luca and Lance of what they had found so far in town.

"Not a decent smith to be found yet but I suppose we cannot really be surprised as the only people around here that travel armed are the city guard and they probably get their weapons elsewhere"

"Palanthas for example?" Lance hid his smile behind his glass of cider as he took a sip and the brothers exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Caught us Lance, I suppose our opinion on the matter is biased"

"Who can blame you when your father is one of the very best?"

Luca nodded his agreement.

"Indeed so"

"What did you two see down at the docks?" asked Jarrin just as their sandwiches arrived and a large plate and piled high. "Hold that thought cousin" Jarrin took the sandwich at the very top for himself and took a large bite. "Oh by Sargonass that`s good" nods of agreement passed the table as the others tasted their sandwiches. "Now back to my question cousin"

"Well heading down there you see nothing but fish, fishing supplies, ship builders, cheep inns, sail makers, and any other profession you can imagine to do with sailing or fishing or trading. Oh we ran into Captain Thane. He had just come into port and given his crew a three day shore leave"

"You don't say? Where is he staying?"

"At the Sailors Delight the same as us"

"Really? Well that means we shall be seeing more of him then"

"Absolutely"

"Oh you lads ought not to be seen with the likes of that pirate" all four looked up to see who had spoken. Standing near their table was a man who looked to be in his fifties. Hair that had once been golden was now the color of straw that had been left out in the rain and had molded. He wore a blue silk shirt and a black belt with a silver buckle. Blue tights covered his long legs which disappeared into a pair of high black boots. The hat upon his head was wide brimmed and also blue save for the large feather which was scarlet. Lance smiled and stood up.

"Jay Bird, it's been too long" he offered his hand and the old minstrel returned his smile before taking it.

"Indeed it has been Lance. How have you been?"

"Life goes on" Jay nodded his understanding and did not bother to ask about Kalas as he was sure to get the same answer.

"You are wrong to call Captain Thane a pirate sir" this from Aldemere. Jay laughed.

"Oh don't worry lad I know the man well and so I know better but it was the best way I could think of to get your attention and please don't call me sir, I feel old enough as it is"

"Would you like to join us?" asked Lance.

"I`d be delighted" Lance smiled and retook his own chair as Luca fetched an empty chair from one table over. "Thank you, you`re Luca right? Lucius and Ariel`s boy?"

"That`s right and I remember you Jay"

"That`s good, always nice to hear that you`re remembered"

"Do you still travel?"

"Oh no stopped that years ago but I still play around here and get paid well for it"

"How are your wife and children?"

"Bess is very well; she is at home taking care of our new born"

"New born? By the Gods how many does that make now?" Jay laughed,

"Five, three girls and two boys, including the baby"

"Five children, pardon me if I say I do not envy you" Jay laughed some more then turned to Lance.

"This talk of children reminds me of something I wanted to ask you. How is our old marshal Juspar Nesrien? He is greatly missed here, even by the trouble makers" it was Lances turn to laugh.

"He is very well. He married the lady Linara and they have two sons Jaden and Ty"

"That is good to hear. And his sister how is she?"

"Lady Kyra is also well and she has found a sweet heart among the Paladins, an elf man named Lorian. But so far nothing has really happened between them. What I mean is they have not expressed their feelings and I think Lady Kyra still has some personal demons to deal with"

"Don`t we all? Give it time I am sure that they will make one another very happy" Lance nodded his agreement and handed Jay one of the sandwiches while getting one for himself.

"Thank you Lance. So you are staying at the Sailors Delight are you?"

"Yes"

"A fine place I will be sure to drop by and see you all while you are here or maybe you might come by to my house"

"Where is it?"

"Oh just ask anyone and they`ll tell you. It is rather hard to miss"

"Knowing you my friend I find that very easy to believe" everyone shared a good natured laugh and enjoyed the rest of their lunch in silence. Once finished his third sandwich Jay rose to his feet and stretched his back.

"Sadly I had best be off home. How long will you be staying in Sanction?"

"One more day at least then we will probably be on our way to our next destination"

"And where is that?"

"We don't know yet" Jay smiled,

"I see well remember what I said and be sure to come pay me and the family a visit before you go"

"We shall, good day to you Jay"

"Thank you Lance and a good day to all of you as well" Jay bowed then waved before walking down the street which even though it was crowded could not hide the scarlet feather in Jays hat as it bobbed up and down with his stride.

"It seems to be a day for running into old friends Lance" said Luca as he took a drink of ale to wash down the last of his lunch.

"Indeed"

"His question was a good one. Where will we go after this? And how long before we go home?" asked Aldemere.

"I wish I could answer you cousin but I don't have an answer for either of those"

"Well if we see Thane later maybe we can ask him for ideas for where to go, maybe even have him take us there"

"That's a good idea Jarrin"

"I just had an idea brother"

"We`re listening"

"Well I know you`ve been to Adlatum before Lance but none of us have and that`s Thane`s homeland. Why don't we get him to take us there?"

"I like that idea. A real adventure" Aldemere`s expression made him look like a young child that had just been given a shiny new toy and it made his older brother laugh and place an arm around his shoulders.

"So do I"

"Well Lance?"

"I like it too, I just hope Thane will"

"Why wouldn't he? Wasn`t he the one that took you and uncle Kalas the time you went?"

"No we bought passage on a merchant ship"

"Well anyway I`m sure it won't be a problem"

"I hope that you`re right brother" now that they had all finished eating they paid their tab and passed the rest of the day wandering about town. They did a few make work jobs for some extra coin and wandered back to the Sailors Delight around sunset to have dinner. As they entered they spotted Thane sitting near the back of the common room with his first mate. They waved for their attention as they made their way over to the table. Thane acknowledged them with a raised hand and smiled warmly at them.

"Hello again Lance and Luca, and you Jarrin and Aldemere it has been a long time"

"Indeed it has been Captain. It is good to see you"

"Allow me to introduce you all to my new first mate Richard"

"An honor sir" Lance held out his hand, which Richard took with a smile.

"The honor is mine I have heard much about all of you"

"I do hope you will all join us"

"Of course Captain" having said this Lance took a seat and the others did the same. "Have you been to Flotsam recently?"

"I have and before you ask John and May are very well but John is getting on so he decided it was time he retired from sailing. He works the docs now and fishes sometimes with Jonathan"

"That is good to hear I am glad"

"There is something else that we wanted to ask you Captain" this from Luca as he hailed one of the bar maids to order a round of ale.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"We were talking earlier of journeying to Adlantum and wondered" Thane held up one hand and shook his head.

"No more. I will take you anywhere else you want to go lads but I cannot take you there"

"But it was your home wasn't it?" asked Aldemere.

"_Was _my home, no longer. Understand I was not banished nor am I a criminal. I left of my own choice and have never gone back. Do not ask me why. There are other ships that will take you. I will even find you one and pay for your passage to make up for my short coming. When you do get there perhaps you will understand. Now please let us talk no more about it" Lance nodded and the others fell respectfully silent. For the rest of the night they talked of other things or sat quietly and listened to the music of Jay Bird, who had neglected to tell them that he would be playing there that night. He played some familiar songs that Lance knew were his mothers. That night Lance lay awake for long hours wondering why Thane would not want to return home and why he even refused to go near it. Was he really a pirate or a criminal? No that could not be. He may doubt many things in his life but he would not doubt Thanes word. He would know the reason soon enough.


	2. War Cry of Slaves

War Cry of Slaves

"Peter give Nia her doll"

"But she started it"

"I don't care who started it she's your little sister and we have company now behave" Luca watched as Peter, a thin twelve year old who looked very much like his father, reluctantly handed a homemade doll in a pink dress over to his six year old sister who was red haired like her mother. It was their last day in Sanction so they had all decided to take Jay Bird up on his invitation and pay him and his family a visit. He had been right when he said that his house would be hard to miss. Not only was is located near the most successful theatre in the city but it was...unique to say the least. Jay had done all the renovations him self he said. It had once been a normal two story house with three bedrooms and a rather spacious kitchen.

"We fell in love with it the moment we saw it but it needed a few adjustments" those adjustments had included adding on an entire third floor which outwardly resembled a small play house. It was the children`s play room but it also doubled as a stage which Jay rented out during festivals and other special ocaisons to small acting troupes that could not afford to play in the big theatres. The whole thing looked as if Jay had enlisted the help of all five of this children to decorate it, even the baby. It was all bright colours, pictures of dragons and massive fish and anything else you might imagine that could have been pulled right out of a child's storybook.

"I could have sword that he'd gone mad when he first talked to me about the idea but knowing him I decided to take the chance and its been fun honestly and it brings in a little extra money" had been Bess`s reply when they had asked her about it.

"I think they're both mad" whispered Aldemere at one point, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from his brother. The inside of the house it self was relatively tidy despite being inhabited by five young children. In order there was Anita who was fourteen, who would have been very angry to know anyone had called her a child, then Peter, Nia, Tanisha who was three, and lastly the new baby Robert. They all seemed to live rather harmoniously save for little incidents like the one that had just taken place and that now had Nia sniffing quietly even though she had her doll back. Luca felt bad for her and got up from his seat to pick her up.

"Come here" he sat down again and placed the little girl in his lap. "You know I have a secret weapon you can use against big brothers, would you like to hear it?" Nia looked interested and wiped her eyes before nodding. Luca smiled and leaned in close to whisper, "Next time he tries something like that you put on your sweetest smile and give him a great big hug, be sure to tell him that you love him. I promise he'll never bother you like that again"

"Really?"

"Cross my heart" Nia smiled then hopped down off of Luca`s lap to go play with her doll. Luca smiled at her.

"Secret weapon brother?" asked Lance. Luca chuckled.

"Well it always worked against me. I cant imagine young boys being so different from one another, not that they are all the same but it is worth a try and it made her smile so if nothing else there is that" Lance smiled at his brother then took a drink of his tea. They were all seated, the adults at least, around the dinning table which sat between the main room of the house and the kitchen. They had all eaten breakfast before coming over but Bess had served them tea. Luca watched the two little girls playing for a little while more before turning back to the adult conversation.

"Well how have you been Robin?"

"Very well thank you Luca" Jays older brother Robin was taller than him by a good head and a half. His hair was now the gray of wet stone but his eyes were bright to match his smile. He was in his second marriage and had three children, the size of his younger brothers family in comparison did not bother him in the least. He was a carpenter and he also made toys, his speciality was puppets, he was practically famous for them. He had been at the house when they arrived, delivering the doll that Nia was playing with.

"So you have decided where you will be going next then?" asked Jay as he refilled his cup.

"Yes we will be journeying to Adlatum"

"Adlatum? Are you sure? You know that Thane will not take you there, he refuses to even go near it"

"Yes we know, we talked to him about it last night. He said he would find another ship and pay for it to take us"

"Do you know why he stays away from it Jay?"

"No Aldemere I do not and I cannot begin to even imagine the reason. Thane is very secretive about his past. I doubt that even his closest friends know why he left his home land so many years ago"

"He was apparently married once. Perhaps she is still back there"

"It is possible but somehow I do not think that would be enough to keep him from the land where he was born and raised. No it is something more and it is strong. I hope that you all know what you are doing. If you get into trouble"

"We will be alright Jay, don't you worry. We've been in trouble before and always come out of it alright. Am I right brother?" Lance looked at Luca who smiled back at him and nodded.

"That you are indeed Lance"

"Well if you are set on going I guess the only thing all of us can do is wish you luck" They stayed for another two hours or so till Robin left and they decided it was time they packed up all their things back at the Sailors Delight and headed down to the dock to meet up with Thane as they had promised. Bess gave all of them some of her cookies before they departed. Jay and Bess watched them from the door of their house for a long time, both very worried and both wondering if any of them would make it back.

They found Thane waiting for them as agreed and next to him stood a tall half elf with long dark hair. Thane smiled at them as they arrived and raised a hand in greeting to them.

"Welcome lads, I would like you to meet Captain Fritz. His ship is the Star Rise and he has agreed to take you to Adlatum"

"It is an honour to meet you Captain" Lance held out his hand and Fritz took it slowly.

"Thane tells me that you all have your sea legs and that you are good in a fight so if there is trouble I expect you to pull your weight. Captain Thane has already paid for your passage so if you are ready we can leave right now"

"Just a moment Fritz I would like to talk to Lance for a moment if I may" said Thane.

"Suit your self but I wont wait for long"

"Understood. Lance" Thane placed a hand on Lances shoulder and led him away from the others. "It grieves my conscience to do this but I had no choice, do you understand?"

"I understand Thane"

"Never the less I cannot let you be entirely to your own devices. If anything happens to any of you I will never forgive myself. So listen carefully. I will give you three days, not counting today, and then I will come with the White Stallion and get you. Whatever it takes you must make it to the south beach at midnight on that third night. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes but Thane why are you so worried?"

"I cannot tell you that now. You will find out for yourself soon enough, I am sure you would not believe me even if I did tell you. Just remember to get to the south beach, I will be waiting that I promise you. Do you trust me?"

"I do" hearing that made Thanes heart ache. If Lance only knew what he was getting into he would not be so trusting and after this he might never trust him again but Thane knew already that he could not dissuade him without revealing his past and he was not ready to do that. Instead he nodded and squeezed Lances shoulder.

"Alright then, go and may the Gods protect you"

"If they want to help me Thane they will stay out of my way" Thane looked surprised but Lance turned away and walked to rejoin his cousins and Luca before the centaur could ask what he meant by that. Thane caught up and followed them to the Star Rise. It was smaller than the White Stallion by a good few feet. It was not a merchant ship it was meant for passengers with light cargo. The ship it self looked as though it were made of silver and its sales were blue.

"What a magnificent vessel Captain" said Aldemere who stood in wide eyed wonder. Fritz smiled.

"Thank you, I am rather proud of her"

"And well you should be I have never seen anything like her"

"And never will again. But enough about my ship we should have been gone long ago. Get aboard, my first mate will show you to where you will be staying" all nodded and shook hands with Thane before boarding the ship. Fritz was about to follow them when Thane called to him,

"Captain! You take care of those boys you understand me? I hold them as dear as my own family"

"If they are anything like you told me they are Captain they will be fine I promise you but you know I cannot be held accountable for whatever might befall them once they leave my ship" Thane nodded solemnly.

"Yes I know. Fair sailing to you Captain" Fritz nodded then turned and walked swiftly up the gangway. Thane did not stay to watch the ship depart. His heart and his conscience weighed heavily upon him. He tried to convince himself that they would be fine and that they would be waiting for him on that beach when he arrived but even to him self it sounded unlikely.

It took the ship till night fall to reach the legendary island and even then it stopped short of the shore.

"This is as far as I can take you. One of my crew will row you the rest of the way"

"So even you fear this island Captain?" asked Aldemere. Fritz became stone faced as he answered.

"Do not call it fear I simply do not wish to get involved with them and I wish that you all were of the same mind"

"Do you know why Thane would not bring us here himself?"

"I don't but I cannot say that I blame him"

"What was it Thane said to you Lance before we left?"

"Only that he would give us three days to see the island then we were to wait for him at the south shore on the third night. If we were not already here I would say turn back"

"I am curious brother now that we are here to see what might cause so many to now stay well away from someplace that was once hailed as one of the most beautiful in all of Krynn" this from Luca as he leaned out over the bow of the Star Rise, trying to get a better look at the island.

"Well we did not come all this way just to look. Lets go" said Jarrin as he picked up his pack and placed it over his shoulder. Lance nodded and turned to face Fritz.

"Thank you for bringing us this far Captain we are grateful" the half elf didn't say a word as he offered his hand. Lance took it then joined the others in the row boat. The boat reached the shore quickly and was on its way back again as soon as they all got out. They watched the Star Rise depart then attempted to take in their surroundings, a difficult thing in the dark.

"Well what now?" asked Aldemere.

"Now we find a place to rest for the night and head out in the morning" while saying this Lance made his way up the beach and into the forest, the others followed him. They never even heard their attackers coming till it was too late. For beings with four hooves they could move quietly when it suited them to do so. The centaurs set upon them like a violent storm and the last thing Lance remembered before being knocked unconscious was Luca calling out to him from somewhere amid the crush of horse flesh.

Lance had woken in a cell and had since then been attempting to free him self but had at last given up and now sat with his back against the far wall. The irons around his wrist were well forged, as were the bars of the cell, there was no way for him to break either and he knew that when the irons came off, if they ever did, that his wrists would be bruised and bloodied from his efforts. Now in the full light of day he mused that this cell might be one of the best he had ever seen or even had the pleasure of staying in before. It was large due to the manner and build of prisoner it was accustomed to holding. It was dry and it was also above ground as he supposed it would have been difficult to manage stone steps with hooves, especially if they were slippery, and being half horse might have given centaurs a fear of the dark as much as they were famous for being afraid of fire. Any attempt to find out why he was there met with no success. Even the young one that brought him food and water was not willing to talk so Lance resigned him self to wait it out and see what happened next. All the others were in separate cells somewhere. Luca might have tried to play the diplomat while the brothers were probably maintaining their cold silence, which had served them before in times like this. It was evening by the time two armed guards came to open the door of the cell.

"You will come with us" one of them said. Lance nodded and got up slowly to follow them. They were joined on the way by three more pairs of guards all leading another of Lances party. They were not permitted to speak to one another and were led to a large grand hall made of wood. The word grand could only describe its size as it was as plain on the inside as it was without. Lance was confused as he had heard stories of this islands wealth and that of its people. But then he had also heard of their generosity and kindness which so far had not turned out to be the case. At the head of the hall stood a storm cloud grey centaur with slightly darker hair and cold eyes, he was the leader here. As they approached he turned to face them his arms held even at his sides. They were put into a line before he addressed them.

"Who are you and where have you come from?"

"My name is Lance Dasrenvair. Those you see with my are my blood brother Luca and my cousins Jarrin and Aldemere Stoneshield" he did not have to speak for all of them he knew but under the circumstances they found themselves in he thought it would be better to save as much time as possible and no one seemed displeased that he had. "We have come from the Continent of Krynn"

"And what business had you here?"

"We had none, we came only on a whim to see this place that we had heard so many stories about and if you permit me we have been met with disappointment" this produced a smile from the leader but it was not meant to be comforting nor joyful.

"So sorry but times are not as they were. And now comes what I am sure you have all of you been wondering. What is now to become of you while you remain here"

"I do not believe that any of us wish to remain here longer. If you will let us go we will be on our way and will be sure never to return" laughter fallowed this, rippling through their guards and others that stood about the hall. Their leader glared at them and the hall fell to silence again.

"I do not think you understand your situation. When I say while you remain here I mean that you _will remain here_. For as long a time as I see fit. Further more you are no longer free men you are slaves and will do as you are told"

"Slaves!" Jarrin burst up and would have rushed the leader but the guards were upon him before he had the chance, knocking him too the ground and binding his legs so he could not get back up. "How dare you? You cant do this"

"We can and we have, you will see more for your brethren soon Minotaur. You will be sent immediately to the house that you will serve and in the morning you will be introduced to your true task in your new lives here"

"I'll serve no one and I will kill all of you for this" Jarrin struggled to regain his footing in vain. Lance inwardly praised and cursed his oldest cousin for his strength of will and his bravery but it was not the time for it and all he would avail him self would be trouble.

"Muzzle that one and send them to their masters house" Lance watched with the others as Jarrin was fitted with more ropes, tying his mouth firmly shut like a rabid dog. Once this was done they were all loaded into a waggon and taken west. The house they arrived at reminded Lance of Thanes own house in Flotsam. Except for its size and change of furnishings they were identical. Their "Master" the lord of the house was enormous for one of his kind, a dark bay Clydesdale from the waist down that would have been the envy of any knight or farm that might have claimed him had he really been a horse. The guards warned him about Jarrin, who had calmed down by now but whom they had not released from his bindings. The lord sniffed at their warning.

"I have dealt with his kind before he will not be a problem. You may leave us" the guards bowed and departed. "Am I going to have trouble with the rest of you?"

"We would know the name of the one we have been sent to" said Luca.

"I am Nalln but you will address me as lord. I need one of you to escort the troublesome one to a cell"

"Please lord Nalln, I will do it. He is my brother"

"Very well. Unbind his legs and take him" while saying this Lord Nalln unbound Aldemeres hands and the ash grey Minotaur hurried to aid his brother. Lance and Luca watched the brothers depart as Nalln unbound their hands also. "As for you two. I will have someone escort you to where you will stay"

"Lord Nalln what became of our weapons and belongings?" asked Lance, he was worried about his grandfathers sword.

"They are not yours any longer and you have no further use of them. From now on what is yours is only what I give you do you understand?" Lance would have pushed his line of enquiry had Luca not grabbed his arm and squeezed tight a warning not to. Lance swallowed hard and nodded. Nalln left them then and returned with and elf man dressed in a simple white shirt and pants.

"Drist will lead you to your quarters" the elf nodded to them and motioned for them to follow. Lance and Luca followed Drist silently to an outer building where all the house servants slept and luckily there were two empty beds next to one another.

"Thank you Drist" said Lance. The elf smiled sadly and departed to his own bed. Lance and Luca settled onto theirs.

"This place has good beds at least" said Luca as he laid down on his back to look at the beamed ceiling. "What do you think their leader meant by - "Our true task"-?"

"I don't know but I did not like the sound of it"

"I hope Jarrin is alright"

"He would be better if he kept his mouth shut. I don't like this any better than he does but for now it would be better if we just cooperated till we figure something out"

"I don't think he agrees with you"

"Well right now he doesn't have a choice. I got all of us into this and I'll get us out but I cant do that if he keeps drawing attention to him self" the two were silent for a while. The cramped space was filled with the breathing of the others.

"Do you think Thane knew about this?" asked Luca.

"I don't know, he was worried but I think he would have told us about something like this"

"Not if it meant risking us finding out who he is or used to be"

"Still I refuse to believe that he deliberately led us into this. What we need to focus on now is getting out of here on the third day to meet him on that beach"

"I wish that it were tomorrow night instead"

Lance and his cousins discovered in the morning that all the minotaurs were used for field work and other heavy jobs like felling trees or repairing fences. The elves were house slaves so Luca was kept there. Lance took the opportunity that ploughing provided him to speak to Jarrin.

"How are you doing?"

"Well enough for someone that is lucky not to have been horse whipped this morning. Nalln said he would have if he had not needed me for work"

"You are lucky indeed then. I know this is hard for you but please try to be quiet from now on and don't loose your temper. Remember three days and we will get out of this"

"How?" Lance smiled at him.

"Haven't I always come up with something?" Jarrin smiled back at him and nodded. In the afternoon all the slaves of the house were gathered together and led by Nalln to a wide field about six miles east. There was another group of slaves standing at the opposite end of the field. The leader that Lance and the others had met the previous day stood on their side with a group of warriors. Upon arriving they were all moved into ranks and given weapons.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Lance, addressing him self to the leader.

"You will address me as Lord Ulrin slave"

"What is the meaning of this Lord Ulrin?" Lance had to grind his teeth to keep his tone civil.

"We are in the midst of what you might call a civil war. Today there shall be a battle and you will decide the victor"

"If it is a civil war why involve us?" he could tell Ulrin was preparing to not answer his questions, really he had no reason too considering the situation but something about him must have held the lead centaurs interest and he answered.

"This war has been going on for some time now and we have fought with our own warriors. But not long ago we realized that we were loosing countless generations of young man and so endangering our future but still we had not settled the differences which had caused us to fight it the first place. So it was decided that we would use our slaves and other outsiders to fight for us. So now there will be a proper victor to decide everything but we wont lose our own men in the process. Simple isn't it?"

"I call it cowardly and I wont fight!"

"You will or face immediate execution the choice I leave to you" two of Ulrins men came forward with weapons brandished, prepared to carry out the execution their leader had threatened. Lance felt a hand on his shoulder and found Luca standing behind him. The elf shook his head slowly and Lance looked back at Ulrin.

"It would seem that I have little choice"

"Indeed. If it is any comfort know that you will be buried and not left out to feed the carrion birds. Now get back into ranks and prepare yourselves" Lance got back into line with Luca and his cousins. This was utter madness. Thane could not have sent them into this knowingly, it was impossible. He would not die here, he refused, so when the signal to attack was given he charged forward with as much passion and fire in his breast if he were back home fighting to protect Solace. All that mattered was survival.

They emerged from the field of battle victorious and relatively unharmed save for a few minor injuries. Ulrin was pleased with them and they fought again the next day with the same result. Lace managed to get a moment alone with Drist when they all gathered for lunch back at Nallns after the morning skirmish and asked him what he knew about this civil dispute.

"I do not have very much that I can tell you. I know that when Ulrin came to power, after deposing his brother, that he tried to change many of the old traditions here and of course there were those that disagreed with him. Those that he did not kill formed alliances against him and that is when the war started. I do not know the names of the other leaders and I do not really care. I am spared from the battles only because I hold Nallns favour and I intend to keep in that way"

"Understood. Drist there is someone coming here tomorrow to take my self and my three family members back to Krynn. Is there any way for us to get away from here and retrieve our belongings?"

"Your things are more than likely being held in the treasuries back where you came from. If you can remember how to get back there you have a chance of finding them. The building is near the grand hall. Its the only stone building there so you cant miss it. Your best chance for getting away from here would be at night. If you need a distraction I can provide you one but after that you are on your own"

"Understood and thank you Drist, we wont forget you for this"

"I would rather you did honestly" Lance chuckled and shook the elf's hand before returning to the others.

The next day it rained all morning and well into the evening. After dinner Drist walked close to Lance and pressed a key into his hand.

"They wont be able to lock the door of the out building tonight. I'll lure as many guards there as I can and then I think you know what to do" Lance nodded his thanks then hurried to carry out the chores that had been given to him. That night when the guard tried to lock the door but found the key missing he opened the door to demand it back, assuming correctly that one of the slaves must have taken it. Before he could speak a word however Jarrin bashed his head with one of the empty chamber pots. The Centaur fell like a stone and it took ten of them to drag him outside to the back of the building so he wouldn't be seen. Drist then ran out and began calling at the top of his lungs for help, that there was a fight in the out building. Three guards returned with him and rushed into the out building. Lance and the others, who had hidden them selves outside behind the open door, rushed forward, closed and locked the door, trapping the guards inside.

"Run!" shouted Lance and took off in the direction of the grand hall and its compound. It was still raining and they were all soaked through in no time but in the rain they would be harder to see so they were thankful for it. Reaching the treasuries, which had been easy to find as Drist had said it would, they silently took out the guard and grabbed his keys. Inside was a mess of weapons, packs, purses, and other things valuable that they had taken from their other slaves, all unfortunate travellers or merchants it seemed. They all found their weapons easily enough but finding their packs proved difficult. They lost track of how long they searched but eventually they did find them all. Lance only hoped that they were not late. After taking a look around outside they bolted from the building with weapons drawn, heading south, straight for the woods. Alarm calls followed them and a few stray soldiers tried to halt their flight but were quickly dealt with. After a while Lance was no longer sure if he was hearing his own pounding heart or the thunder of hoof beats but they had not been caught yet. The trees thinned and the beach came into view . Lance ran faster, not daring to look behind him. In the moon the White Stallion was in plain view and could have been mistaken for a ghost ship. It had not yet reached the shore but it would take mere minuets. Lance and the others came to a halt and turned to face their pursuers head on. To their surprise Ulrin was with them, sword in hand. The others numbered thirty easily and were all armed.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning is that we are leaving. We are not your slaves we are free men and will always be" this from Luca and Lance smiled to see the effect that these words and the ship seemed to have upon Ulrin. There was silence and then Ulrin scowled and stamped his right fore hoof.

"You will be free when you're dead!" he bellowed and prepared to call his men to charge when from behind the companions something gave a mighty roar and a splash was heard after. Thane had leaped over the rail of his ship and landed in the shallows. He wielded twin spears and looked so fierce that for a moment Lance and the others were not sure if it was the same Thane. Ulrin looked just as surprised as they were if not more so but he soon regained is composure. "And who are you?"

"My name is no matter of yours. These men are coming with me and you will not lay a hand upon them. Gods help me I will slay any man that does my self"

"By what right do you"

"Right!" Thane thundered and Lance prayed that he had only imagined the island quake. Ulrin swallowed hard and his men were seen to flinch. Thane let go a heavy sigh and his expression softened. "Right has nothing to do with it. To think that I used to be your brother"

"Brother?" asked Ulrin, then suddenly a light seemed to spark in his eyes. He reconsigned Thane and was about to say more but was interrupted.

"I say again these men are coming with me and you shall I pray see them no more" Thane then looked to Lance and asked, "Have you got all of your things?"

"Yes"

"Come then" Lance nodded and sheathed his sword, the others did the same with their weapons. Richard had lowered a boat and shouted for them to hurry. Thane waited for all of them to get into the boat, keeping a close eye on the shore, his twin spears ready to meet any threat. The boat was raised, Thane stayed below and waited for it to be lowered again. Once Thane was aboard he handed his weapons to Richard before barking at the other crew men to weigh anchor and turn the ship about. Only when the island had vanished from sight did Thane seek out Lance and the others again. "I am sure you have many questions but for tonight I will ask you to please rest and in the morning I will tell you everything I promise" all four nodded and followed Richard below deck to a warm and comfortable cabin where they all soon fell into dreamless sleep.

Thane was good to his word. In the morning after breakfast he did seek them out and led them into his own cabin. Once seated the Centaur began his tale.

"Ulrin is my younger brother, though it seems he has come close to forgetting me after all this time. He did not depose me as you might have heard. I gave up ruling the island to him because to be frank I did not think my self a very good leader and thought that he might do a better job. He was thrilled with the idea of course and showed every sign of being pleased just to leave me be and allow be to follow my true calling in life. However after the third failed assassination I decided it was time that I quite my home all together"

"And that is why you left your wife?" asked Luca

"Yes but we had not been getting on well up till then so I don't think she took it as hard as you might expect"

"You cant know that"

"You're right" a look of regret crept into Thanes eyes, "But maybe thinking that way is the only way I can forgive my self"

"Did you know about the war when you let us go?" asked Jarrin.

"I had heard whispers of something awful having happened but I did not know there was a war"

"And yet you let us go!"

"I tried to warn you didn't I but you wouldn't listen" Jarrin clenched his jaws tight to prevent himself from saying more. Lance placed a hand upon his cousins shoulder.

"You are right Thane and in the end it was our choice to go. No matter what happened you came for us when you said you would and I, we, are grateful"

"I would not blame any of you if you did not want to see me again for some time. The fact remains I should not have let you go and been honest right from the start"

"What is past is past Captain. I beg you please to not be so hard on your self. I am still proud to call you a friend"

"As am I" said Luca

"And I" said Aldemere. Lance squeezed Jarrins shoulder and the dark minotaur nodded slowly. The blow to his pride it seemed had been more than he could bare. Regardless Thane smiled and thanked them all, inviting them to have dinner with him later when they reached Sanction again to which they all agreed.

It was sunset when they reached the docks of Sanction and Lance had never thought he would be so happy to see any place save for his own home. They acquired rooms at the Sailors Delight again and took hearty advantage of Thanes offer of dinner, after which they sat up for long hours talking about anything that would take their minds off of the events of the past three days and Thane seemed very thankful for that. Later that night when Thane had left them to retire to his room, for he and his crew would be setting off again the morning, the four of them all swore to never set eyes upon that island again and began discussing where they would go next.


	3. Draconians Keeper

Draconians Keeper 

"Remind me please how we ended up in this mess again?"

"Your little brother cant keep it in his pants"

"I told you nothing happened. It was a misunderstanding"

"Why didn't you explain that to her father then?"

"You don't think I tried? He wouldn't listen" a bump in the road shook them all to silence but thankfully did not awaken their charge who stirred but did not make a sound. Lance looked out of the waggon they were travelling in and wondered if his father would ever believe any of this. They had been staying in Solanthus and enjoying the sights and sounds of a music festival. Days of good food and long nights of drinking had led to some hours spent in the company of pretty women, some of them dancers. Luca, Jarrin and Aldemere had not returned to the Inn they had been staying at some nights and Lance didn't say a word about it. They teased him a little about it saying that he was saving himself for Solana who was back in Solace. Nonsense he just did not find him self in the mood. Solanthus was proving it self to be a good decision as far as travel plans were concerned but then Aldemere had the ill fate to catch the eye of a draconian, a female who was a rare dancer and the star of one of the shows they went to see. She was admittedly very attractive despite her reptilian features and her eyes were a striking shade of green. She also had a very protective father, who was the owner of the company she was with and who was not at all pleased when he saw how enamoured Aldemere seemed to be with his daughter. Jarrin had tried to warn his little brother away from trouble saying that he should not let himself be bewitched by the smoke of the tent and the scent of perfume when she passed. Not that he was one to talk, having sworn his love for more than one dancer during that week. However when Aldemere did not show up at the Inn that night they knew that he was lost to all words of counsel but they did not count on what happened next. According to Aldemere, Iesha, which was the female draconians name, had just come out of the bath and they were both dressed tastefully sharing an innocent glass of wine and talking when her father had come in and had completely misjudged the situation. Despite Iesha`s please he had drawn his sword and things would have gotten further out of hand had not something odd happened next, and here was where the story got truly bizarre. Five men, claiming to be some of Takhisis`s black priests rushed the pavilion and demanded Iesha`s baby. Her father refused and, with Aldemeres help, chased off the priests who swore to return. Iesha`s father, Drisk, ordered the tents to be pulled up immediately, they were leaving the city at once he then turned on Aldemere and said he had a special job for him and if the valued his manhood he would not refuse.

And that was how they now found themselves travelling in the company of armed draconians with a baby, Iesha`s, nestled in a little basket sound asleep between them. Drisk had only planned on Aldemere coming with them but when he remembered that he had been travelling with three other men he decided to collect them also. So in the middle of the night, at sword point, they had been escorted to the caravan where their weapons were taken away and they were ushered into this waggon with the baby.

"I thought Takhisis was dead or banished or whatever so how could she still have priests?" asked Luca, he whispered, worried that the baby might wake at the sound of his voice after being jostled like that.

"Fools will be fools my brother"

"And whey would they be interested in a baby?"

"I have the feeling that Drisk would kill us if he told us" this from Jarrin, trying to be funny but no one laughed.

"I just wish we knew where in the Abyss we were going" said Aldemere. There had been nothing but fog for some time now and it was thick leaving them with no way to get any bearing on their direction. "If we were not being watched I would say we flee"

"To where? Besides that the Draconians would find us again in no time with their eyes" silence again as everyone contemplated this.

"Well one way or another Drisk is going to have to come clean with us eventually that is if he expects us to be able to protect her. We cant do that unless we know what we are against and why"

"I'm hoping Drisk will have made his mind up about that by the time we reach our destination" while saying this Lance glanced out of the waggon again. There was nothing but fog and he could not see past it. He sighed. "In the mean time lets some of us get some sleep, one of us will have to stay up to watch the baby"

"I'll do it first. I cant sleep anyway" said Aldemere. The others nodded and tried to get comfortable before dozing off. Aldemere rested his chin on his knees and stared at the small baby. It was a girl, Drisk had called her Primist, and she was really rather pretty, like her mother. Aldemere smiled and wondered if anyone would ever believe this story.

The waggon stopped at dawn and they were all ordered out while Iesha climbed in to take care of her baby. The fog had not lifted but it was thin and they could breath. Lance approached Drisk.

"Where are we?"

"Estwilde, we are safe here for now"

"Safe? This is all wide open area"

"With mountain ranges on either side and to the south. Besides that the fog last night would have given us good cover in the dark, we could not have been followed" Drisks tone was irritated, he was not used to being argued with.

"Where are we going?"

"We stay here for now"

"Damn it I've had just about all I can take of this!" Jarrin growled and approached Drisk with powerful strides, gripping the draconian by the front of his tunic and lifting him off his feet.

"Jarrin!" the other draconians had their weapons drawn.

"Diplomacy has failed Lance now I do things my way"

"Put him down, this is your only warning" one of the other lizard men hissed.

"You don't frighten me. You're not Bozak, you're not even Kapak, filthy Bazz I could crush you all with my bare hands. My cousin has tried being reasonable so now you deal with me. Where are we going?" Drisk ran his tongue nervously along his teeth. They had Jarrin easily out numbered but none of them seemed too eager to test themselves or risk their lives against a full grown male Minotaur. After a long silence Drisk nodded stiffly.

"Alright the truth is that I don't know where we're going. We've been running from the priests since Primist was born. She had the unfortunate fate of being born on a significant night of worship for the priests of Takhisis so they want her as a sacrifice"

"They would sacrifice a baby?"

"You don't know them as we do and count yourselves lucky. They will do anything to please their Queen of Darkness even if she is no longer a goddess" Jarrin seemed satisfied with these answers and set Drisk down. The draconian straightened his clothes and then looked past all of them at his daughter and grandchild. "Life on the run like this is no life for a child but what else can we do?"

"I might have an idea if you're willing to hear it" said Lance. Drisk nodded for him to continue. "Even the priests of Takhisis fear the strength of Minotaur. If we can make it to Mithas I know of someone that might be able to help you" the Bazz looked around at his companions who all seemed to have no better ideas of their own.

"Lead on then. Grich, get their weapons" the oldest of the dragon men went to the second waggon and retrieved all of their weapons, handing them back one by one. Lance smiled his thanks to Drisk who nodded back. "Lets get going. Iesha!" the female draconian exited the waggon at her fathers call and Drisk took hold of her hand, leading her to the second waggon Lance and the others climbed back into the waggon where Primist was now awake. Aldemere picked her up as the waggon jolted forward and rocked her slowly. Luca sat close to Lance.

"Are you sure about this brother?"

"No but I have faith that the person we are going to will not turn us or the baby away. The trick is getting to Mithas in one piece"

"Faith? You?" Luca chuckled. Lance smiled grimly.

"I have faith in my family and friends brother if in no one else"

From Estwilde they made their way to one of the many fishing villages along the east coast, weaving through the mountains to hopefully throw off their pursuers, so far it seemed to be working. They could not risk going to the large ports knowing that their enemies might have anticipated that and placed spies there. They camped outside the village and the dragon men covered themselves in their heavy cloaks, careful to keep out of sight. Lance and Luca ventured into the village in the hopes of finding a sound vessel to take them to the island of Mithas, they would need more than a fishing boat. Luckily, in this case an odd word to use, a smuggling ship from Ergoth was there and they were willing to take them aboard, for a price naturally and vowed that if they were caught steeling they would be fed to the sharks, if they were feeling merciful. Lance grudgingly agreed to their price, there was no other choice, and he and Luca returned to Drisk with their news.

"And you trust them? They could sell us out to the priests"

"No and that is true but they are the only way that we might make it to the island. So long as you all stay out of sight and don't touch anything there should not be a problem" Drisk did not like it, Lance could see that plainly, but he nodded anyhow and began assigning the watch for the night. Lance watched him for a few moments before joining the others where they had sat to eat their supper. Iesha took advantage of her fathers preparations to sneak off and join them. She did not sit but she smiled at all of them.

"Thank you for helping Prim. I know you had no choice and that my father forced you to but still I thank you"

"What we are doing now we are doing because we want to. We wont let those black hearted priests have what they want, what you are does not matter" said Lance as he returned her smile. Iesha smiled wider and bowed to them before returning to the waggon to be with her baby. They all finished their supper quietly and then got the order of the watch from one of the other dragon men.

In the morning they ate a quick breakfast and hurried to meet the ship. It was not grand by any standards and it was small but that meant it would be fast in the water. After the waggons were pulled up and secured on the deck Lances party and the draconians were shown below. They did not ask the smugglers how they intended to by pass the maelstrom in the Blood Sea of Istar because they all seemed to be of the same mind of trying not to think about it as little as possible. They were willing at least to trust that these smugglers, having survived the trip before, knew what they were doing and leave it at that. They were placed among the cargo, there being no separate rooms, and prepared for an unpleasant journey. On the morning of the second day they were to pass dangerously close to the maelstrom and go between the two islands south east of Mithas. Lance and the others came up on the deck to watch the massive storm as they passed. The draconians stayed below where they felt they would be safest. None of them could imagine a door to the Abyss being more terrifying. The roar of the maelstrom was louder than that of a dragon as the red waters that gave the sea its name rushed and swirled toward oblivion. The man at the helm fought the currents the ship crept closer to the farthest edge of the storm. Aldemere broke out in a sweat and Jarrin placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"They have done this before brother. We are safe" Aldemere nodded and turned from the sight of the storm to try and put his mind on something else, not an easy task with that roar all around them. A shadow passed over the deck, too big to be that of a gull. Aldemere looked up and felt his blood run cold.

"Sivak. Sivak! Lance its a Sivak!" Lance whirled around and found he could no longer fake surprise. It was a Sivak, all nine feet of one with scales of beaten silver and it wasn't alone. There were five more all circling the ship. The smugglers reached for their weapons.

"Wait!" Lance rushed forward and took hold of the captains arm, "four of them are female. If you kill them this ship will be burned to ashes"

"What do you expect us to do? Just let them land and rob us blind?" Lance opened his mouth to reply, but he had no answer. Without a mage they were pretty much done for. If the females fell on deck they could put the fires out but if any of them hit the sails.

"Lance!" Luca`s voice brought Lance back to himself and he looked up to see all the Sivak preparing to dive bomb the ship. They were going to break straight through the deck to get below where their target waited. No time for thinking.

"Luca open fire! Take them down! Do it now!" the half elf nodded and grabbed to his bow. By know the creatures were speeding toward the ship at an incredible speed. Luca fired three arrows and struck true. The first two fell to the deck and the crew were quick upon them dousing the flames with large buckets from the fresh water barrels on deck. The third mercifully spun off course and fell into the sea, narrowly missing the ships rail. Unfortunately it was too late to fire again. With a mighty crash the two remaining Sivak broke through the deck. Lance took up his sword and raced for one of the two gaping holes, not waiting for anyone to follow. He heard Iesha scream and followed it to where she stood amid her father and his warriors, clutching her baby tight. The Sivak were communicating in their own tongue to Drisk so Lance could not understand it but from Drisks tone Lance knew he was being defiant and that was not wise when dealing with a Sivak. Lance gripped his sword tight and charged, aiming for the male but his blow was intercepted by his companion who hissed at him revealing gleaming teeth and a long red tongue. She managed to push him back but Lance would not relent. He held his ground and pressed forward, matching his strength against hers. She seemed surprised and hissed again, perhaps with a little less confidence than before. Meanwhile the male had already made quick work of two of Drisks men and had thrown the Bazz aside. Lance growled and shifted his weight down and then forward and up knocking the female off her feet. Lance leapt over her just as he heard foot steps rushing in behind him, he did not look to see who, he was focused on one thing, protecting the baby. The Sivak made a grab for Iesha to ducked and ran down the hall with the Sivak in close pursuit.

"No! Iesha come back!" Lance ran after them paying no heed to the voices calling his name. They could handle the remaining female on their own. Iesha was quick and managed to find her way above deck where the Sivak finally caught up with her. She held Primist close as he inched forward.

"If you do not wish to part with her I can always take the both of you. We can always use another servant" the Sivak leered giving the word servant a more sordid meaning.

"You cant have Primist, I wont let you take her"

"I'm afraid you have no choice. Give her to me!" the Sivak rushed forward and Iesha evaded him with ease, running toward the wheel deck, where the helmsman had almost steered them clear of the storm. The Sivak made to follow but found his path blocked by Lance.

"If you value your life lizard you will leave now. I will not let you have that baby"

"You may have defeated my subordinates but you are no match for me boy"

"Care to test me?" the Sivak roared and Lance braced himself but still shook when the heavy blow of the sword came. They traded blows only a handful of times as Lance was kept on the defence by the large dragon man. The force of his blows never lessened and Lance could feel himself tiring, he could not keep this up. Sudden white hot pain took him as the Sivak blade bit into his shoulder and forced him to his knees. The draconian did not bother to finish the job and sped off after his prize. Lance heard Iesha scream again before falling into blackness.

The Sivak crumpled to the deck, his skull broken my Aldemere`s mace that had struck him from behind. He had knocked Iesha down and taken Primist but had not gotten away. The ash grey Minotaur dropped his mace and pried the crying Primist from the arms of his own body that now lay on the deck. He had heard that male Sivak took the forms of their killers after death but he had never seen it. It was unnerving. Aldemere did his best to calm the baby as he walked on shaky legs to Iesha`s side.

"Iesha? Iesha get up!" he cradled Primist in one arm and placed his other hand on Iesha`s shoulder, shaking her. "Iesha, come on get up. Please get up" she didn't answer, didn't even stir. Tears welled in Aldemeres eyes as he shook Iesha more forcefully. "Get up! Iesha!" Primist was crying again and Aldemere removed his hand as more tears flowed and fell onto the deck. Five minuets, ten...Aldemere felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Aldemere? Is Prim ok?" the Minotaur looked up to see Iesha kneeling next to him. There was blood where her head had cracked against the ships railing but other than that she looked well. Aldemere wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, she's fine. Here" he handed Primist to her mother and stood up. "Can you stand?" he held a hand out to her and she took it.

"Yes it seems so"

"Come on then your fathers waiting"

"The others?"

"Two of your fathers men didn't make it, I'm sorry. But your father is fine. Lance got hurt pretty bad but we'll take care of him. He'll live" he sounded unsure of that and he knew it but thankfully Iesha did not seem to have caught it and walked with him to where her father was waiting.

Lance woke in a small room that he did not know and looking out of the single window showed him nothing but sky. He was in a bed and next to it was a small night stand. In the room there was a table and two chairs along with a writing desk and a large trunk. His sword was leaning against the night stand, his clothes folded next to it. He remembered the battle and the pain. The wound must not have been fatal after all. The ship must have made port and, Luca having deemed it safe for him to be moved, they must have brought him here. None of them were here now and he wished they were. He wanted to know where Iesha and the baby were, how they and the other draconians were being concealed and most of all he wanted to know what had become of the last female Sivak. The door of the room opened with a creek and Luca came in with fresh bandages and a bowl of water. Seeing Lance awake the half elf smiled.

"I am glad to see you awake brother you had us all worried"

"With your healing skills they should have known I would be alright"

"Perhaps" while saying this Luca took a seat and examined Lances left shoulder. "You are lucky brother. Your wound is healing well"

"What happened to the last Sivak?"

"The female? We subdued her and tied her up, handed her over to the authorities here when we reached port"

"Iesha and her company how and where are they?"

"They are all well and staying not far from here in their waggon, being careful not to draw attention to themselves"

"Has anyone sent word to my Uncle yet?"

"No we were waiting for you to recover. Now that you have I will go my self straight away"

"No I should go it was my idea"

"You leave this bed brother and I will have Jarrin strap you to it. I will explain and bring the General back with me" Lance was about to protest but the look upon his blood brothers face showed that he would suffer no argument. So he nodded quietly and let Luca finish tending to his shoulder.

Luca had never been to the Generals home before but Lances directions were clear and he soon found it. Unlike Marz`s father, who had preferred to be away from the city and placed his home out closer to open country, General Orin Stonesheild, his younger brother, as close to the cities centre as he could manage. Here he was closer to the armies stronghold and to the people he had sworn to protect. Also, unlike his older brother and now his nephews home which, though large, was rather modest, the Generals home was massive towering structure of grey stone with an iron bared gate proudly displaying the family crest. A single guard stood at the gate and questioned Luca as he approached.

"My name is Luca son of Lucius and Ariel of Solace. If the General does not remember me tell him that I have been sent by his nephew Lance Dasrenvair son of Kalas and Rosemarta Dasrenvair" the guard seemed surprised by his formalness but did not waste time, moving fast away to inform his master. It was not the guard that returned to admit him but the General him self. Luca could remember meeting the General for the first time as a child and he could remember thinking _This must be what the stories meant when they mentioned Giants _but the General was no less massive now than he was then. He was easily a full head taller than his nephew Marz and the colour of dried blood. He was dressed in all the trappings of a man of wealth and power, long black tunic with braided gold at his shoulders, fine leather britches and boots and a long cape clasped over one shoulder. He carried no weapon and seeing this made Luca smile. No one would be foolish enough to attack this man in his own home. The General signalled for the gate to be opened and it was done, the heavy gate sliding open silently on well maintained hinges.

"General Orin I am"

"Yes I know my man has just told me. I remember you well though it has been a long time I believe"

"Yes sir"

"Where is Lance?"

"At an Inn near the port. He was badly injured so I could not bring him but he is awake and waiting for you"

"Take me to him then. Dane fetch my sword!"

"Sir!" the same guard rushed off into the manor again and returned with the Generals great sword. Orin took the sword and strapped it to his back securely. Luca nodded and together he and the General made their way back to the port. On the way Luca filled the General in on most of the details, the most important parts he decided to leave to Lance.

Jarrin and Aldemere were in Lances room when they arrived. Seeing their Uncle the brothers rose to their feet. Orin smiled at them.

"You have both grown since last I saw you"

"Funny you seem to be shorter than I remember" said Aldemere who promptly recieved an elbow in the ribs from his older brother. Orin laughed and hugged them both before seating himself next to Lance.

"I understand you faced incredible danger in order to come here and see me but Luca did not tell me why. So I leave that to you Lance, if you are well enough"

"I am Uncle Orin, thank you for coming. Not far from here are the group of Bazz draconians that came with us on the smugglers ship. They need your help uncle. We have been trying on our own but they need a place they can stay and be safe"

"So you brought them here? Draconians? Lance are you sure that you are well?"

"I'm fine"

"Then you must be mad. You are asking me to shelter draconians. Why?"

"They have a baby with them uncle. The priests of Takhisis want her as a sacrifice. They sent those Sivak after us to steal her. Draconian or not she is still just a baby and has done nothing wrong to deserve that fate and I am sure you detest the thought of the priests getting their will as much as I do" Orin was silent for a few moments, considering is nephews words. At last he said,

"You're right. An infant is completely innocent and it turns my stomach to think of her or any child falling into the hands of those butchers. But Lance I cannot just take in draconians on a whim, not even secretly. It would mean compromising my honour and the safety of the people. I will have to go before the Emperor"

"How long will that take?"

"I will go tomorrow. The best thing about being General is that you are commonly given priority when you say you have something of urgency to tell his excellency With any luck I will have the matter seen to and settled within a day or two. I will send word to you with the answer once I know it. Its the best I can do"

"And I am grateful uncle, thank you" Orin smiled and nodded.

"Now as long as I am here, tell me, how is your father?"

"He was well when I left him. Still chasing off goblins for the farmers and tracking bandits that menace the roads. He still grieves for my mother but he has learned to live with the pain and remembers her in better times"

"I am glad to hear that. And you boys?" Orin turned to Jarrin and Aldemere, "How is Marz?"

"Very well now that he has regained his appreciation for life" said Jarrin.

"It gladdens me to hear that. I had heard of his condition not long after Rosemarta`s death and I feared the worst. Your mother?"

"Better ever since father came back to him self"

"Good. And you Luca? How does your family fare?"

"Both my parents and my sister are very well and Solace is thriving"

"I am glad"

"What about you Uncle? It has been some time" asked Lance.

"I have been well but these times of peace have left me incredibly bored. But I only have a few years now before I can retire from the military so I should get used to it I suppose"

"Maybe the Emperor will offer you a position at his court uncle"

"Oh gods I hope not. All that politics would drive me out of my mind. Speaking of though I had better go"

"Must you uncle? It is almost supper you are more than welcome to stay and share with us"

"Thank you Lance but no. If I am to see the Emperor I have things that I must see to first. But I will be in touch before too long. And after all this is over you are all welcome at my house"

"Thank you uncle we accept the invitation" Orin smiled again and shook hands with everyone before departing. Orin worked well into the night, formulating the case that he would bring before the Emperor that would hopefully win his favour. If not he feared to think what might become of the dragon men in the hands of Mithas`s Imperial army.

"General Orin this news you bring is very troubling" said the Emperor at last, after a silence that seemed to stretch on forever. Orin had come to the Imperial palace early and as suspected had been granted audience almost immediately. He had come dressed in his military uniform, black leather lined with thick silver. He had relinquished his sword at the palace doors. He stood now in the Emperors drawing room, a place he only allowed his most honoured and distinguished guests and one of the few places where matters could be discussed privately. The Emperor was not much bigger than Orin himself and was a pale hazel. He wore a red long tunic, tights and boots. His horns were adorned with gold and some of his fingers bore armour rings. Orin was no arrogant enough to call him a friend but he knew at least that they had an understanding of one another, never the less he was sweating. "You ask to harbour draconians who have not been permitted alive upon this island for many years but yet are already here. And you would be protecting them from the priest of Takhisis of all people. From one of my best and most trusted generals I never thought I would hear this"

"I understand how all of this sounds your excellency My nephews and their friend have gone threw great danger to bring them here and so I believe they can be trusted. Further more I beg you to remember that there is a baby involved. It would weigh most terribly upon my conscience if we were to just leave her to the mercy of the priests"

"You are a good man General, let no one ever dare to say otherwise. Have you considered the effect this might have upon your own reputation?"

"I have but with your support your excellency I fear no retaliation" the Emperor was silent again, considering his options. A spark lit in the depth of the Emperors eyes and Orins heart swelled with confidence that he had succeeded.

"This is an interesting situation. One that we could use to advantage us"

"How is that? If I may be so bold to ask"

"Those priests have been a damnable nusance for far too long this is our chance to send them a message. We can use the child to lure them right into our grasp"

"But excellency surely you cannot believe that they would have been foolish enough to follow my nephews all the way here?"

"They were desperate enough to send Sivak. Do you really think they would have stopped there? You know as much as I do how persistent they can be in the name of their demoted Goddess. They will be here soon if they are not already and they will snatch the baby at first chance they get"

"What will we do?"

"I will set up a guard for the child first then ask for the draconians, including the baby, to be brought before me. The priests will likely make their move then but you and a second group of soldiers will be waiting to destroy them. They will never dare to set foot upon this island again and the child will be safe" it was a dangerous plan, one that he was sure Lance would not like at all, but it was a good one and the only way to be sure of the child's safety once and for all. Orin bowed.

"As you command my Emperor. With your permission I will return to my nephews now and tell them of your plan"

"You are dismissed. Be sure that they do not tell our draconian friends. This plan must be secret from them if it is to work"

"Understood" Orin bowed again and hurried from his Emperors presence. He received his sword as he exited the palace and made his way back to the port. Lance would not like this, not at all.

"He said what? Uncle you cant be serious. He cant" Orin placed his hands on Lances shoulders and made him lay back down."Its too dangerous. You cant possibly allow it"

"I am afraid I have no choice Lance. He is my Emperor and I must obey. It is a good plan and the only one we have" Lance heaved a resigned sigh and turned his head to gaze at the wall. "She will be in no danger Lance and after this she and the others may reside with me free and peaceful for the rest of their lives. Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you uncle"

"Then leave this to me and my men. If it will make you feel better Jarrin can come along with me and then give you a first hand account"

"Is that alright with you Jarrin?" asked Lance. Jarrin nodded.

"Yes I'll go"

"Its settled then"

"When will this happen?"

"Tonight, now we must go and make ready"

"Take care of yourselves, brother, uncle" this from Aldemere. Jarrin smiled and hugged his brother before following their uncle out.

"I hope they know what they're doing" said Luca as he sat to check Lances wound. For the first time in a while Lance smiled.

"Those black hearted priests wont know what hit them"

Drisk had been surprised when he saw several heavily armed Minotaur approach where he and his men had set them selves outside of the city. He was sure that none had known of them being here. He ordered his men to be on their guard till they knew what this was about. They introduced them selves as a Imperial appointed guard for them and for the baby. They also said that the Emperor sent his greetings and requested that they come and see him at once. Drisk was suspicious but upon close inspection of the order papers that they carried there was no doubt in his mind that they were who they said they were and agreed to follow them to the Palace. The guards formed a protective circle around the waggon as it moved forward. Hidden in the darkness Orin, Jarrin, and his men followed ready to strike when the moment came. As they neared the wide stone bridge that forded the river Orin ordered everyone to be extremely alert and they moved closer to the waggon, still careful to remain hidden. Five dark cloaked and hooded figures moved to block the other end of the bridge, Orin had anticipated them and was ready. He sent one of his men across the river to join a second group on the other side, they would not escape. More priests joined their fellows on this side of the bridge, blocking off the escape rout for the waggon, they thought them selves so cleaver. Orin and his men closed in but did not make a move. One of the priests from the first group stepped forward.

"In the name of Takhisis we demand the baby that you guard. Hand her over and we will leave peacefully and you may live knowing that you did a great service to the Queen of Darkness"

"To the Abyss with your Queen and may she rot there! If you want this baby you will have to come and take it if you dare" the priests all drew their wicked looking curved blades, in the silence they hissed like snakes, and rushed the waggon from both ends. Orin roared rushed forward with his men. The priests stopped short, both surprised and terrified to see what was coming to face them. Drisk and his men remained where they were with the waggon, if the Minotaurs failed they were Primist`s last point of defence. The battle lasted all but twenty minuets. When it was over Orin approached the waggon and held out his hand to Drisk.

"I am General Orin and I welcome you to Mithas. Forgive the secrecy but we did not wish to alarm you"

"I would say you failed in that but thank you General"

"Our Emperor really does wish to see you. If you will permit me I shall lead you the rest of the way personally" Drisk nodded and watched as the Minotaurs cleared the bodies from the road before leading the waggon over the now blood soaked bridge. The rest of the journey was quiet and they were seen by the Emperor in his Great Hall.

"Please bring the child before me" Iesha looked nervously at her father who nodded reassuringly. She took a breath and walked slowly toward the Emperor, who had to be the largest Minotaur she had seen yet, and handed him her baby. Primist did not make a sound and stared wide eyed at the Emperor who smiled back at her. "You are the mother of this child?"

"I am"

"As Emperor of Mithas I welcome you both and your family. I declare you Imperial wards and that you shall reside with General Orin Stoneshield"

"Your excellency I am grateful beyond words"

"Live well and peacefully and be happy. You may all go" the Emperor handed Primist back to her mother who bowed deeply before returning to her father. All the draconians bowed as did Orin who led them back out into the night and safely to his home where he saw to their temporary lodging till others could be arranged. As he settled down to bed that night Orin tried to imagine Lances face when he heard the news from Jarrin, he knew that he would be more than pleased.

Jarrin was like a boy again as he described to them all the details of the battle the next morning over breakfast. Though Lance suspected that he had enlarged and decreased the numbers of those involved significantly it was a good story and the ending was especially good. Primist would be safe now for the rest of her life. The priests would never dare to come for her again. On the other hand it was like imprisoning her here also. She would be told she could not go back for her own safety, that might cause problems. When she was old enough to make her own decisions she would probably go back to Ansalon with or without her mother and she would be on her own then but by then she would be able to take care of her self.

"Uncle Orin also told me to re extend his dinner invitation to us all" Lance looked to Luca.

"Am I well enough you think?" Luca smiled.

"I would say so. We cant possibly turn down an invitation from the general"

"What time did he say Jarrin?"

"He said that six would work nicely"

"Then we shall be there for six"

"I'll go and have a message sent" Lance nodded and Jarrin was off downstairs quick as a kender with greased boots.

The evening was modest, a personal party for the generals family and his new house guests, but the food and drink were magnificent. Lance and the others had sadly not brought along any of their finery but they had had their clothes laundered before coming so they looked presentable. Drisk and his company were dressed well and were so far handling themselves well for the class of their kind most known for their love of drink, Lance suspected Iesha had something to do with that and respect for their host. Orin himself was dressed in his lordly clothes and sat at the head of the long table in his dining hall. Nearing desert Orin rose to his feet with a gold goblet of wine in his hand.

"I would like to take this opportunity to formally welcome you Drisk and your family I hope that we will be good friends and that you will find my home to your liking and that you will be happy here" Drisk stood and bowed.

"General you are too kind and this was more than we could have ever hoped for in coming here there are not words to express our thanks to you or to your fine nephews and their friend. With out them we would not have made it and I would like to say also how very sorry I am" he turned to address Lance and the others. "In acquiring your help I was not the most gentle and did nothing to insight your trust but still you helped us. I will not ask why it is not important I ask only that you forgive me and accept my apology" the draconian bowed again and Lance nodded his acknowledgement.

"What matters to us is that Primist is safe and that all of you are with her. If I may speak for everyone we accept your apology and hope like my Uncle that you will be happy here" Drisk nodded and gave a sharp toothed grin before retaking his seat.

They spent three days more in Mithas, taking in the sites of the island and catching up on family time. On the morning of the third day they found the Sea Rose in port, whose captain, Ogwen, was a friend of Lances father, and had been guaranteed a safe return home. Orin, Drisk, Iesha and Primist where there to see them off. Orin hugged them all and smiled.

"Be sure to give both Kalas and Marz my love and tell them that I will come to visit as soon as I can. Luca you be sure to give my best to your family also" Luca nodded.

"I shall General and thank you" Aldemere gave Iesha a hug and kissed Primist on the forehead.

"You both take care of yourselves"

"We will" Aldemere then extended his hand to Drisk.

"Farewell sir" Drisk took his hand and nodded. Aldemere nodded back and joined the others as they boarded the boat. They all stood along the rail and waved till the port was far out of sight.


	4. Son of the One We Loved

Son of the One We Loved

Ogwen and Dorka sailed them to Balifor, a long voyage but safer than risking the maelstrom again, where the Sea Rose was set to pick up another load of cargo and payment for the last one. Balifor this was a city his mother had known well and it had not been kind to her while she had been a black robe, if she had returned after she attained the red Lance did not know. The first time she had been here she had duelled with a white robe, causing considerable damage to property and some of the citizens, by accident. The second time had been when she had been coming back to familiar lands from Kalaman. No one had given her a room, out of fear perhaps, and she had camped out on the beach. It had been a beautiful night and she had dreamed of his father again. This city was full of her memory, though it did not know it.

Lance and the others got a room and one of the smaller Inn's, all they could afford. The food was decent and the ale...well you could not have everything and so they decided to do their drinking else where. He stayed with them for two days then told them one morning that he would be leaving for a day or so, they need not come with him, he would be back and they could wait for him here and enjoy the town. They did not understand, he had not expected them to, but they agreed and bid him fare well. Lance got a horse and a half day of provisions before setting out from Balifor alone.

They would never have come with him even if he had told them where he was going, they would have called him crazy. But ever since he was a child on his mothers knee, hearing her stories, he had always wanted to go to Kendermore. Besides that none of them had been at her funeral and he had decided by now that it must have been because no one had sent word to them. That would change today and if they were offended he would be the one to offer apologies, it was only right that it come from him. As the kender village came into sight Lace decided to use his power that he had inherited from his parents, more so his mothers side, and changed from his Minotaur form to that of a human man. He had is mothers dark hair but slightly darker skin, he figured it was because of his fathers mahogany colour. They might recognize him better this way and it would not startle them as much, he hoped.

As he rode in and turned his horse toward the square all the kender stopped in whatever they were doing to follow him, even if that whatever they were doing meant really dropping something. They were unusually quiet he thought and fast at spreading word of his arrival for waiting in the square was Mayor Metwinger JR., he knew it was him partly because of his fathers stories and partly because he was the only kender here that looked like a walking bizarre. He wore three different coats over a shirt and vest that didn't match and were alarming shades of green and orange, bright pink tights and mismatched boots both in colour and in height. Lace fought hard not to burst out laughing and be respectful. Once all the village had gathered Metwinger stepped forward to greet him.

"Welcome sir to Kendermore. It is our pleasure and our great surprise. Now tell me what might have brought you here"

"Sir I am Lance Dasrenvair, son of Rosemarta and Kalas Dasrenvair. You knew my mother I believe"

"Rosemarta? Yes of course I knew her, she was a mage right? Yes? Right! Of course I remember her well"

"But how do we know you are really her son?" Lance searched for who had said this and his eyes settled on a carrot haired female kender who was fighting her way to the head of the crowd closest to him.

"If I'm not how do I know you name is Dandelion?"

"You could have asked someone"

"I have not spoken a word to anyone except to your esteemed Mayor"

"I know how he can prove he is lady Rosemarta`s son" another kender in the crowd said.

"How?" asked Metwinger.

"He can tell all of us a story of her adventures. Something that only he would know. Then he would have to be her son to have heard it. Right?" there was a general affirmation of this that passes through the crowed and Metwinger nodded his approval.

"Do you agree to tell us a story sir?" asked the mayor.

"I do" while saying this Lance dismounted and took a seat upon a near by bench. He watched as all the kender settled to hear his story. There was only one that he could think of, one that no one else would know and it began this way... "The dark moon god Nuitari was set to attack Solace with an army of his allies. He had sworn to hurt my mother and he is a god that keeps his word..."

When Lance came to the end of the story the entire square was silent. A few in the crowd, including Metwinger himself, were crying. Dandelion was trying to put on a brave face but her lower lip was trembling. Metwinger was the first to speak.

"Well that story was not entirely one that we had not heard. I think we all knew most of it except for the part about the sacrifice Mistress Rosemarta made in order to fight Nuitari and her husbands part in it"

"There are not many that do know that part of the story. My parents kept it a secret and it was known only to a few others and themselves and now you know"

"You are her son, there can be no question of it now. Is there?" this Metwinger asked of the crowd of kender that stood around them, no one objected.

"How did she die?" Dandelions voice was so quiet that Lance would not have heard her at all if she had not been standing so close.

"She died rescuing me. Nuitari sent is new favoured mage to kidnap me when I was ten years old, it was to be his final revenge. However his favoured let me go so she could duel with my mother. My mother then sent me home by magic so I did not see what happened to her and neither did my father. Master Sarilban told my father that when the final blow was struck Nuitari`s favoured was dead instantly but sadly it was not the same for my mother. They made her comfortable at the tower till my father arrived. They tried to save her but it was no use"

"Why were we not told before now?" Dandelions small hands bunched into fists as she said this.

"It was not out of meanness or spite I assure you. She meant so much to everyone back in Solas and the preparations for her funeral were so vast I am sure that it was just a mistake that you were looked over. There were others that were also not at her funeral day. Understand I was only a child then and dealing with the loss of my mother, I had no way of knowing that you would not be informed. I swear to you that had I been older as I am now I would have come to give you the news my self. As it is I am terribly sorry and I own to this grave error fully" Dandelion turned and marched through the crowd, a few hands reached out to stay her but she would not be halted.

"We understand" put in the mayor after a short silence. "And we would very much like for you to stay for a while if you can"

"I can stay for a little while but only a few days at most. I have left my kin waiting for me in Balifor"

"Thats fine. I offer you a room in my house. Please take it"

"With pleasure" Lance rose and took hold of his horses reigns, following Metwinger to his house, one of the largest in Kendermore. He did not see Dandelion for the rest of the day and did not go looking for her. Of all the kender that she had met here his mother had spoken most fondly of Dandelion and he was sure that this news affected her the most. He felt profoundly sorry for her and thought that maybe it would have been better if he had not come.

Lance woke the next day slightly stiff from having slept upon the floor, the bed in the room, though it felt very comfortable, having been far too small for him despite the mayors best intentions to make him feel at home. He moved to his feet and stretched before making his way to the wash basin. While he slept someone had come in and filled the jug with warm water and supplied a fresh bar of soap and a towel. He smiled, really the hospitality of kender was something he was sure most people were not aware of. He had just finished washing his face when a knock came to the door.

"Sir Lance? May I come in?" it was the mayors voice.

"Yes, do come in Mayor Metwinger" the mayor entered carrying a covered tray. He was dressed head to toe in dark blues and grey with an assortment of dark feathers sticking out of his topknot. Lance tried hard to restrain a smile but found that he could not. The mayor set the tray down upon a small side table and turned to face him.

"I trust you had a good night?"

"I did thank you but...mayor Metwinger what...if I may ask, what are you wearing?"

"Wearing?" Metwinger looked down at himself and turned three times around before putting one hand into his topknot and smiling. "Oh yes, what I am wearing. Well you will see soon enough. Eat up, I will wait for you down stairs" the mayor smiled widely then and hurried out of the room. Lance changed into some clean clothes before sitting down to eat his breakfast which consisted of some thick slices of ham, two eggs and some potatoes. Once finished Lance washed his hands and strapped his sword to his back before making his way downstairs into the main room of the mayors house, where sure enough the mayor was waiting for him with an even larger grin upon his face.

"Now what is this all about?"

"Come see for your self" the mayor opened the door of the house and invited Lance to step outside before him. Silently Lance did so and found all of the village gathered again, all of them dressed similarly to their mayor. At the head of the crowd stood Dandelion and two other female kender that Lance remembered from his mothers story. The fair haired one was surly Izzy Fizblower and next to her stood a red head Windy Tailspinner her friend and neighbour. Before Lance could ask the reason for this gathering Dandelion stepped forward.

"Since we could not attend Rosemarta`s funeral we ask for your permission to remember her today with a telling of stories and a feast in her memory" Lance was stunned to momentary silence. After a few moments he nodded.

"My friends I am honoured and I know that my mother would be also" an infections half smile spread throughout the crowd and they disbursed to form a circle around the edge of the square till only Dandelion remained.

"The first story is yours"

"But I already told one yesterday"

"That was different. Tell us another one. Please" Lance smiled.

"Alright" Dandelion smiled and moved to join her peers sitting in the circle. Lance took off his sword and sat crossed legged in the middle, trying to think of which story he should tell. One came to mind in short time, it had always been one of his favourites, "There was a storm the night my mother came to Solace she had heard of it from an old man whom she had met upon the road and who had asked to share her fire and food with her. She came to the Inn he had told her of, The Inn of the Last Home, and she was struck at once by the multitude of different races gathered there for some sort of celebration. One in particular caught her eye. A male Minotaur with a dark mahogany colour and a double headed axe at his side..." there were more stories to follow this one. Dandelion told the story of Rosemarta`s visit to Kendermore as he had known that she would. It was refreshing to hear the story told differently and to hear his mother described by someone who had met her years before he was born who was not his father or someone else from Solace. He was called upon to tell other stories also so he told the one of his mothers stay in Thorbardin and of his mothers journey to Ironrock with Thomas Brander, the older brother of the mages Tarrin and Roent.

As the day wore on past the lunch hour other kender ladies, who had left the circle unnoticed, returned with plates of sandwiches and bowls of fresh fruit. Once everyone had eaten there were a few more stories and then songs into the evening when there was a break called by the mayor to prepare for the feast. During this break was when Dandelion approached him again. He had stood up to stretch his legs, picking his sword up with him as he went. She took one of his hands without a word and led him away from the square for a little ways so that the feast preparations would not interrupt them.

"I'm sorry for the way that I acted yesterday. I..hope that you can forgive me" she looked down at the toes of her silver shoes as she said this and Lance placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"Of course I do. I loved her too" Dandelion looked up then and smiled, motioning him to kneel down. He did so and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" she turned and ran off then back to the square, blushing like a young girl given her first kiss. Lance could not help smiling wider as he stood up again. If he had not left the others waiting back in Balifor he fancied that he would stay for far longer.

The feast was enormous even my kender standards and he found himself bewildered by it. Nearing the end Metwinger stood up and called for silence.

"My friends. We all came together today to bid fare well at last to a great women that we all knew well from when she graced our presence here for the Festival of the Eye. She passed away without our knowing and we were unable to see her off then so tonight we have honoured her in the best way that we know how. And her son, who brought us this sad news, joins us tonight. I would ask him to please say a few words if he does not mind"

"Yes yes please!" was the resounding call and Lance could not refuse. He stood.

"Surely I do not deserve all of this for having brought you this sort of news so late. For the past few years since her death I have been living day to day just trying to find my self in a world that does not have her in it. This journey I have been on with my kin these last months has opened my eyes to the life I should have been living and made me realize that I had a duty to come and tell you all at last. I had my doubts at firs that I had done the right thing but now I know that I have and I am so grateful to you all for this wonderful tribute. The richest lord in all of Kyrnn could not have done better if they had tried. Thank you all" everyone raised their glasses and toasted to Rosemarta`s health. There was music and dancing to follow the feasting and Lance retired that night thoroughly exhausted but happier than he had been in a long while.

The next two days saw things return to normal in Kendermore. The square was cleaned and Lance took the opportunity to explore the village with Dandelions guidance of course. He acquainted him self with as many of the kender as he could and helped them with any problem they asked him to look too, much the same way that his mother had done. He could see instantly what had charmed her about them. For all the mistrust and anger they might have inspired in others he found him self liking, even loving them in spite of himself. He caught him self laughing once, the others would surly think him mad.

On the morning of the third day he readied his horse to return to Balifor. The whole of the village turned out once more to see him go.

"If I may speak for everyone we wish that you would stay" said the Mayor.

"I wish that I could but I promised my kin that I would return before to long. If I say any longer they will be wondering what became of me. Know that I have enjoyed every moment I spent here and that I will remember it and you for the rest of my life"

"Will you come back?" asked Dandelion

"I will, I promise you that I will" he smiled at her and she smiled back. Lance raised his hand in fare well to the rest and they did so in turn calling out their good byes to him as he rode away back toward Balifor.

"Are you ever going to tell us where it was that you went?" asked Luca later that same day after he had been back in Balifor for a few hours with night now falling. Lance smiled as he leaned back in his chair, gazing at the bar maid who came to collect their plates.

"Perhaps brother one day but I feel you would not understand if I told you now" Luca looked at Jarrin and Aldemere, wondering if maybe they might understand. Aldemere shrugged and Jarrin shook his head to leave it be. Luca drank the ale that was placed before him and made himself content that Lance would keep his word and tell him eventually where he had been. For right now it did not matter.


	5. Pheonix Fire

Phoenix Fire

It was the smoke that had drawn them here. They day they had left Balifor they had seen it looming on the horizon. Luca had thought it was a storm, it was so dark and thick, but Lance knew that no storm had ever looked like that. They rode around the bay, not having time to find a ship and cross, but by the second day Lance feared they had made a mistake. The smoke cloud was starting to clear, meaning that whatever had happened was already over and there would be nothing they could do to either help or stop it once they got there. On the morning of the third day the smoke was gone all together but they kept riding in the direction it had been, the need to know what had happened strong in all of them. By nightfall that same day they reached Bloodhelm and found what they had been looking for and it made Lances blood boil.

The Phoenixes were here. Everywhere their red and gold banner flew, together with that of the Order. There had been a village here, _had _been. Everything had been levelled and the earth was blasted by magic. Any bodies that there may have been were already cleared away but the carnage was clear and it made Lance sick. As they slowly rode through they spotted someone they all recognized.

"Father!" called Luca as he pulled away from them and rode toward Lucius, dismounting when he was next to him, the others followed more slowly.

"Luca! It is good to see you but how did you find me here?"

"Lance saw the smoke when we left from Balifor three days ago and we all agreed to ride here and see what had happened"

"I am almost sorry that you did" Lucius looked up as Lance and the other two dismounted. "You look well Lance, Jarrin, Aldemere"

"As do you Lucius and thank you but what happened here?" asked Lance, though judging by the banners he could already guess.

"We had reports of the Order of Takhisis trying to re establish themselves here so I brought the Order here along with the Phoenix to drive them out. But"

"Something went wrong" Lance completed the elf's sentence for him. Lucius frowned but did not seem offended.

"They put up a fight of course, we had expected that but we had not expected for them to hide here in this village"

"Was there any attempt to evacuate?"

"There was no opportunity"

"You could not have lured them out?"

"We tried"

"Lance you are not trying to blame the Order for this I hope" this came from Luca and he was stone faced as he said it, silently warning Lance to chose his words carefully in this case.

"No brother I know exactly who is to blame here. Let me guess Akoran grew impatient and ordered his men into a full assault, that is what happened. Isn't it?" Lucius sighed,

"Yes Lance it is. He acted on his own as he often does and he has already been reprimanded for it"

"Not that it will make the slightest difference to him. He'll never change Lucius and you are a fool to think that he will"

"Lance!"

"Never mind Luca. You may be right Lance but in the end Takhisis`s supporters were still driven out as we had planed"

"At the cost of the lives of countless innocents"

"Not so. We did manage to save a portion of the population and will assist them in re building. We are short numbered for the time being though and could use some extra hands. Would you consider staying Lance?"

"I'm not so sure that would be a good idea and besides that would four extra men really make that much of a difference?"

"My brother and I will stay sir Lucius" said Jarrin and Aldemere nodded. Lance side glanced at his cousins and sighed.

"Well then I guess that I do not have a choice but keep Akoran and his son away from me Lucius"

"I'll do what I can. Follow me and I will show you where you may leave your horses and get some food" Lance nodded and led his horse behind Lucius and Luca, the two Minotaur following close behind.

After eating a light meal Lucius introduced them to one of his captains who assigned each of them to different sections of the village to begin the restoration. It would be slow work, possibly taking months, maybe as long as a year. Everything had to be built again from the ground up. Fields would have to be re plowed and wells dug again. By the end of the day they had barely scratched the surface of the work that was to come. Lance sought out Lucius in his tent that same night.

"This is madness! Do you plan to stay here for a year or more and rebuild this entire place? Its too much for the number of men that you have here"

"Yes Lance of that I am well aware"

"Well what then? You cant possibly think of leaving this place in the hands of the Phoenixes for all that time"

"No. I have sent word to Taladas of the problem facing us. They will send us more men and when they arrive we will depart and leave the remainder of the work to them"

"I am sure they have gotten used to cleaning up the mess the Pheonix`s leave behind them" the one hand Lucius had resting upon his desk clenched but the emotion it betrayed did not reach his face.

"Need I remind you Lance that they are our allies now"

"_Your _allies Lucius. Yours not _mine_" a silence passed between them and Lucius sighed heavily.

"Is that all you came to say Lance?"

"Yes I think that is everything"

"You may go then" Lance bowed his head and departed from the tent.

All the moons were gone from the sky this night leaving it eriely dark. He wandered the ravaged village alone, attempting to clear his head before finding Luca and his cousins. As he passed the burnt out ruin of a store house he heard a small voice, a child's. He stepped over the blackened wall nearest to him.

"Is someone there?" he asked of the dark. The sound stopped. "Dont be afraid. I wont hurt you I promise" the source of the sound stepped out of the deeper shadows and came toward him. It was a little girl, six years old perhaps, her clothes were dirty and she clutched a corn husk doll to her chest. She had red hair and green eyes, for a moment she reminded Lance of someone. He shook off the memory and crouched down to be eye level with her.

"Hello, what is your name?" she didn't answer just hugged her doll tighter and avoided his eyes. He would try something else. "Will you tell me what your dolls name is then?"

"Betty"

"Thats a pretty name but I bet it isn't as pretty as yours is"

"Mines Lilian"

"There you see I knew you had a pretty name. Now where are your parents?"

"Dont know"

"Well would you like to come with me then? I know some nice people that will give you some food, a place to sleep and find your parents for you. Ok?" she hesitated for a moment then nodded. Lance smiled, picked her up and walked back to the Orders camp. Once sure she would be alright Lance made his way back toward the tent the had been given.

"Where did you find that girl?" that voice made Lance stop dead and turn around. Vallan had grown of course since they had last seen each other, it had been a few years, how many Lance wasn't sure because he had not been keeping track of them, he had honestly hoped they would never meet again. He was taller now and looked more like his father, fair haired and hawk eyed. Lance frowned.

"Whats it to you?"

"Nothing I just wondered. My fathers men and I combed the entire village looking for anyone that might have been left behind. Didn't think anyone could have survived that"

"She didn't. She probably wandered back into the village after it was over looking for her parents. She probably hid from you and that is why you missed her"

"Imagine hiding from those who came to save you. How ungrateful" in the next breath Vallan found him self on the ground with Lance standing over him. Dazed Vallan lifted a hand to his right cheek only to pull it back with a hiss of pain. "What in the Abyss was that for?"

"Because that girl wouldn't have needed saving if it weren't for you and your damn father!"

"What are you talking about? We came here with the Order and our men to take out the followers of Takhisis"

"I know that and you succeeded it seems but at what cost? Did you have to take this entire place apart to do it? Lucius told me that you acted on your own, like you always do! Whey couldn't you follow orders?"

"He did. My orders" Lance looked up to see Akoran. The fire had gone out of his hair and his eyes but there was no mistaking him. Lance straightened.

"And you are supposed to be under the Order. All you ever do is rush in and cause destruction and misery. You are no army! You're a pack of criminals!" Lance advanced upon Akoran but before he could make a move Vallan sprang upon him from behind, attempting to place him in a hold. Lance growled and tossed the younger man with all his might. Vallan fell hard, breaking two equipment racks as he did so. Akoran watched his son rise and watched also as Lance turned to face him.

"At least my father isn't afraid to fight! Unlike yours!"

"How dare you! My father is ten times the man yours is and one hundred times the man you are!" in his rage Lance had gained his Minotaur form and rushed at Vallan, tackling him to the ground. Vallan caught Lances falling fist and managed to free him self by quickly rolling and shaking Lance off using the advantage of surprise but he was not free for long. Lance was soon upon him again and the two grappled like wrestlers in a ring. Alerted to the fight by his men Lucius arrived with four of his guards who he ordered to separate the two men.

"What is going on here? Have you both lost your minds?"

"I haven't but he has. He's a beast that ought to be chained!" shouted Vallan. Lance growled and strained against the Paladins that held him.

"You ought to look in a mirrored glass before you throw those sort of remarks!"

"Would one of you just tell me what happened?"

"He called my father and our men criminals"

"Because its the truth!" Lance roared and threw off the Paladins as if they were paper dolls, none of them attempted to re take him. "Its their fault this happened. Akorans fault for giving separate orders to his men when he already had yours Lucius. I just found a little girl huddled in what she must have thought was the only safe place. She doesn't know where her parents are, more than likely they are dead. I had just left her when Vallan showed up and made the mistake of opening his mouth"

"What cause had she to hide from us we are not the enemy"

"She`s a child for Gods sake! Surrounded now by the same armed men she probably watched destroy her home!"

"Lance! Enough. Did anything else happen or is that all?" asked Lucius.

"He dared to insult my father"

"After he attempted to attack mine!"

"Silence the both of you!" cried Lucius now at the end of his patients and in no mood to hear more. "I would swear that if you were not standing here before me I would think I was listening to two young boys. Now this is over you understand me? I don't want to hear one more word out of either of you and no more fighting. Do I make my self clear?" neither Lance or Vallan answered but their silence it seemed was more than good enough for the elf. "Good. Marick, Iian take Lance back to his tent and no argument out of _you_" he looked pointedly at Lance as he said this last. Lance bowed his head and shot a final glare at Vallan before following the two Paladins back into the maze of tents.

"Thank you sir Lucius. I swear he`s a mad man! I thought the was going to kill me" in one fluid motion Lucius turned and back handed Vallan, leaving the young man stunned. Lucius`s eyes were cold and his lips were drawn into a grim line, few had ever seen this expression upon him but those that had knew well to be ware of it.

"Kalas is my best friend. I will kill you my self if you ever insult him again" not waiting for a reply Lucius turned back and walked toward Akoran, who had not moved in all this time. "I feel it would be best if you and your men were to leave. The men I sent for should not take long in arriving here. We will soon have all the help we will need. If we need more I will try and see if the Knights are feeling charitable"

"Where should we go to?" asked Akoran and Lucius was silent for a while, lost in thought.

"Go to the Plains of Dust for the time being. I will send word when I have more orders, this time _follow _them" Lucius gripped Akorans arm, hard so that he would not mistake the seriousness of what he was saying, "In spite of what I told Lance I am becoming tired of having to explain your actions to everyone who questions me of them and if I agree with them. The answer is that I don't but you are my ally and I support you. Keep this up however and that will change and you wont like what happens next. Do we have an understanding?" Akoran stared hard at Lucius for a few moments before nodding. Lucius smiled and let go of Akorans arm. The Paladins that had come with him followed him back into the camp and then to his own tent where they left him. Lucius fell onto his bunk with a sigh. "Those boys are just as much a handful as ever" he sighed again and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep.

The next morning Lance was up before the sun, the others were still asleep. In the mess tent the cook was awake, making ready the breakfast to feed all of Lucius`s men, but not busy enough yet to not give Lance a bowl of oatmeal and some toast. He had not seen any of the Phoenixes on the way, they must have pulled up and left but it did not matter. He was leaving today, he couldn't stand being here one more day. He thanked the cook once he had finished, gathered this things and headed for the stables where his horse was waiting. As he was in the middle of saddling up someone else came in.

"You were planning on leaving without a word? That is not like you" it was Luca, pack over his shoulder with a smile on his face.

"You do not have to come brother but I cant stay here"

"Of course I'm coming. We're on this journey together remember? I have time enough to play soldier with my father some other time"

"Where are the other two?"

"They'll be along" sure enough in a few moments Jarrin and Aldemere entered, their packs full of provisions and a few more bags for the horses.

"Well if we're going lets go" said Jarrin as he moved to saddle his horse, slinging the full backs along its rump and securing them to the saddle. Lance smiled also and finished tacking his own horse before pulling himself up into the saddle and riding out of the stables with the others close to him. Lucius was waiting for them on the outskirts of the camp.

"No good bye for me son?"

"I did leave you a note father"

"Yes I know, I found it and thought I would come see you all off properly"

"I am sorry for all the trouble Sir Lucius" said Lance. Lucius shook his head.

"Think nothing more of it Lance. I know full well that Vallan is a trouble maker, much the same as his father. Where will you go?"

"We don't know yet but once we are clear of here we might think of something"

"I see. Well let me leave you with this advice then. The darkness is building again. It is not as strong as it was but they are planning something so watch yourselves and be prepared"

"With all due respect Lucius I've no plans of getting tied up in a war. If the darkness comes...it may not find me" a silence passed between them but it did not last long. Lucius smiled and bowed his head to them.

"Take care" Lance nodded and led the way south, not because he had thought of anywhere he wanted to go but because it was the only sensible direction he could think of.


	6. Shadow of Evil

Shadow of Evil

Lance had an easy smile on his face as he took a sip of ale. It wasn't the best but it was refreshing and it was the only ale anyone would ever see in Sarilbans chambers, the ancient elf had sent for it specially on Lances request. _Sarilban_, Lance set his mug down to regard the ancient elf mage who sat across for him. Though he had known him for years now the sight of him still inspired a feeling awe, it was humbling. He still looked the same as he always did, and Lance figured he would still look that way for many many years to come long after he himself was dead. He sat at ease with a glass of red wine in his right hand, Alkem, his familiar, a white mouse, sat upon his shoulder. He was tall, lean and elegant with long hair of dark mahogany and red. His eyes were dark pools of black ice, back lit now by something that could be called warmth but it was not enough to thaw them. Lance had seen those eyes go dangerously dark once before and it had almost terrified him, he would not have liked to have been the one that gaze had been levelled against. He was a mystery still in many ways but he was a good friend and in the years since his mothers death he had become even dearer and the Tower had become like a second home.

They had ridden hard south from Bloodhelm toward the Plains of Dust. Lance had not had a plan, as he had pretty much picked the direction at random, but the Tower had decided for him where it was that they would go. If you went out looking for the Tower of Wayreth you would not find it. The Tower would find you though eventually though more often than not visitors would find them selves in a forest of black trees first and could wander for days before reaching their destination but Lance and his party had found themselves practically at the front door of the Tower as soon as they hit the trees and they had been here for the last day and a half. Luca had spent much of his time in the Archives. He said that he was looking for information about Takhisis and her followers and a little something about dragons too though he could not say what compelled him to do so. Jarrin and Aldemere had familiarized themselves with the Tower, doing odd jobs for some of the mages, and if they were not doing that they were out before the tower engaged in sparring practise. They could not stay here for long, not because they were not welcome but because Lance knew his two cousins would go stir crazy eventually, there really was not much to do here if you were not a mage or if you didn't know someone that lived here.

Lance drank the last of his ale and slipped into his own thoughts. He was beginning to feel weary of travelling. He had the feeling that he just wanted to go home. He missed his father and his own room with its warm bed. He missed the Inn and fishing. He missed the Vallen wood trees. But waiting for him at home would be,

"Is there something on your mind Lance? You seem troubled"

"Just thinking Master Sarilban"

"A good practise" Lance chuckled then was quiet for a few minuets.

"Would you mind if I were to ask you a question Master Sarilban?"

"Not at all Lance, go right ahead"

"Well you see there is this girl, woman"

_"Uh oh, trouble" _Alkem chuckled and Lance smiled.

"Indeed, this one even more so than normal perhaps. Since we were children everyone, and I mean everyone, even Luca, has been telling us how good we look together and what a cute couple we make. I thought it was only teasing and that it would eventually die down and go away but it hasn't they are still up to it even now. Heavens help me if I ever even mention her around Jarrin and Aldemere or I will be hearing about it for hours. One of the main reasons I went on this journey was to get a way from her for a while and figure out my feelings, not just about her but a few other things too"

"I see. And this question you wish to ask is about her?"

"In a way...well I guess what I am asking for is more like advice on how to handle her when I do return home"

"So what you are saying is that you resent the idea that those close to you have already decided who you love and who you will ultimately be with and that you do not even have the option of choosing someone else for fear of their disapproval and hurting the fair ladies feelings. Yet you are asking me to tell you what you should do about it" Sarilban smiled a rare smile, Lance returned it somewhat shyly.

"Its not quite the same thing is it?"

"No I suppose not. The difference between me telling you something and giving you advice is that ultimately it is up to you whether you follow the advice I give you or not" while saying this the ancient dark elf finished off his wine and set his glass down, leaning back comfortably in his chair before continuing on. "I can understand how you might feel Lance. Feeling like you are not in control of your own life can be frustrating especially when you have been raised to believe that it is up to you who you chose to be with and what you will do with your life"

"Was it not the same for you?"

"You forget Lance that I was a lords son. The woman I married was chosen for me not long after I was born but I was only told of her once I came of age. The only reason our marriage was delayed so long was because of my pursuits in becoming a mage"

"But you loved her, you have often said so"

"I loved her very much but when I first fell in love with her I was not aware of who she was. Have I told you this story before?" he had, and he was sure Sarilban knew that, but Lance enjoyed hearing it so he shook his head and waited for Sarilban to continue. "It was the day I was to meet her for the very first time. My father had told me to go out and find some flowers to present to her. As I was wandering the royal garden I spied a woman at the far end of the same garden. Feeling curious, sure that she had not seen me, I slipped behind the trees to gaze upon her secretly. The sun was hidden behind a tree, casting a warm grayness over the garden and the woman her self. When the sun came out again I was as close to her as I could dare and in that moment was when I felt my heart had stopped beating. With the sun came a cloud, a whirl wind, of silver butterflies, who had up till that moment been resting upon the white lilies. They flew around her and she turned to face me. Her skin was slightly bronzed by the sun and her hair was the colour of rose wood. I knew that I was in love. As I made my way home, the flowers I was supposed to gather completely forgotten I made an oath that I would marry that woman and I did not care who she was. I would have no other even if it meant defying my father and giving up all that I had she would be mine. Imagine my surprise and delight when, on returning home, I found that my betrothed and the woman I had seen in the garden were one and the same"

"I wish that I could say I felt the same about Solana"

"No one can have these sorts of feelings dictated to them. Many arranged marriages are very unhappy because love cannot be forced and in the end in an arranged union it is not essential. But you are able to chose who you will be with Lance, remember that, no one can tell you otherwise. In the end all I can tell you is that you will need to search your heart one day and figure out for your self if you love her or if you simply care for her as a friend. And on the day you do figure that out you will need to tell her for she will have no other way of knowing" Lance nodded then smiled more easily.

"Thank you Master Sarilban. That does help, and I will do that"

"I am happy to help Lance. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

"Is I possible that Takhisis still lives?" Sarilban was visibly surprised by this question, and he was a hard man to surprise.

"What prompted that question I wonder?"

"A few days ago Luca, my cousins and I had to fight to rescue an infant draconian from being slaughtered by Her priests. Not but two days ago we came across a decimated village in Bloodhelm where we were told by Lucius him self that the Order of Takhisis had been attempting to re establish themselves there"

"Ah so that is why young Luca has shown such an interest in the Dragon Queen in my Archives, for a moment I was worried"

"My question stands, is she really gone? Or does she yet live"

"No Lance it is not possible. She is Gone. Remember she was mortal when she was struck down and mortal souls cannot return from the dead"

"What about the Necromancers? Do they not spend their lives dedicated to that very dark art?"

"Indeed they do exist but I don't think there is one foolish enough to attempt to bring her back. Besides that I am sure that the other Gods would have thought of that and placed her soul out of the reach of all sorcerers"

"I wish I had your confidence in Them" a silence passed between them then and Sarilban took it to refill his wine glass and fetch Lance another ale. Lance took a long drink and Sarilban settled back in his chair.

"If you cannot have confidence in the Gods I ask you to have confidence in me and believe when I say that she could not possibly be alive. If she were you can can have confidence also that a certain dark moon God would be raising hell and raving like a mad man in my ear"

"I thought that you and Nuitari were not on speaking terms"

"We respectfully remain out of one anothers way but if his mother were to suddenly return you can bet that I would hear about it, as would every other black robe in this tower and elsewhere. He would immediately begin plotting to send her right back to the Abyss again"

"Then why are her followers still active? How can they still follow a dead Goddess?" it was Sarilban`s turn to go quiet as he sipped his wine contemplatively.

"I suppose in that way she is not really dead. The Gods have two lives. One is themselves, in their own sphere of existence apart from us, and the other is within us in our belief in them. So long as Takhisis`s followers believe in her she will never be truly dead. Evil it self, as a force in the world, never goes away. Everywhere the Light shines there are Shadows and it is there that Evil will always lurk and it cannot be defeated completely. That is simply the way that the world works. All we can do is stop it from taking over every time it rallies to try so that maybe one day it will be content with simply existing and give up its designs upon power and control"

_"Unlikely" _Alkem sniffed.

"I only hope that the next rally isn't coming" said Lance.

"That remains to be seen but from what you have told me Lance it seems likely that it might be, perhaps not soon but at some point in the not to distant future, and I suggest in that event that you all ready yourselves because I don't think you will want to be caught of guard" Lance nodded and took another drink.

"Thank you Master Sarilban, I will take all that you have said to heart" the ancient dark elf smiled.

"Yes I know that you will" Lance smiled back and a more comfortable form of silence filled the chamber again.

"Well now that that is passed what might the rest of the day look like for you Lance?"

"I had not thought about that yet honestly"

"Oh? Well since we seem to have started with questions and answers I have a few I would like to ask you, if you don't mind" Lance chuckled.

"Ask away Master Sarilban"

"How is that reformed Mage Killer Juspar fairing?"

"Well as far as I can say. He married Linara and they have two sons"

"You don't say? Well that is a surprise and tell me how did that sister of his manage to convince him to collect the money that his mother left behind?"

"She didn't, apparently he didn't touch a copper of it"

"I see, well I cannot say that I am surprised over that. A man can only change so much"

"His hate for his mother is something that has always baffled me"

"He has talked of her?"

"Little but it is evident in his face when he speaks of her at all or if ever she is mentioned"

"Well I should not talk of it if he has not but you can hardly blame him for his feelings toward her. Not everyone has been lucky enough to have a mother that loved them the way that yours did Lance"

"I understand" Sarilban sipped his wine before speaking again,

"And how is your father?"

"Better, by all outward appearance but I know that he still misses my mother greatly, she is always in his thoughts"

"Are the two of you getting along better?"

"I didn't think that we were ever getting along badly we just seemed to run out of things to talk about. He is so sullen now a days and not much like his old self, though he tries. But not talking often is not a sign that we don't get along is it?"

"I suppose it all depends on what you talk about"

"Indeed, and not it is my turn to ask you another question Master Sarilban"

"Oh?"

"How are Lindon and Kate?"

"Oh them, they are just fine. They do not come here often as they used to. They have turned my family home into their own"

"That is good to hear I am glad for them"

"As am I" Sarilban smiled, "I am sure that the house it self is grateful to be a home again"

"Have you been to see them there?"

"Once, in secret. Oh I was invited, what I mean is I had to do it dicreatly. Remember Dark Elves are not permitted to return home and there is one elf there that would uphold the penalties of that law"

"Lindon would have protected you I am sure"

"You are right, that is why I had to be so careful. I will not let him put himself in danger for me"

"But is that not what family is for?" Sarilban burst into laughter.

"Oh Lance you are so much like your father" once his laughter had subsided Sarilban drank some more of his wine and rose to his feet. "Sadly it is time that I returned to work"

"I will come with you. If Luca is still in the Archives I should talk with him" Sarilban nodded and led the way down to the Archives. Lance had not been down here for quite some years. It had grown vastly, there was even a whole new section that had been added on to accommodate the books and artifacts that Sarilban had found on his journey to find the Lost Archives. Luca was indeed still here, seated at one of the oak tables, pouring over a book with three stacks of other books about him. The site made Lance smile, the scholar was a side of his brother that he had not seen for a long time. He left Sarilban to continue his work and walked to join Luca, taking the empty chair at one end of the table.

"Find something interesting?" Luca looked up from his reading and smiled at Lance.

"Quite a few things actually. This one is _Takhisis`s Battle Plan_"

"That does sound interesting and highly useful"

"Sadly the title is misleading. It is mostly a journal of battle field tactics. Still useful but not in the way I had hoped"

"Do you think there is a chance we will ever have to fight them?"

"I don't know Lance. They are becoming active again and it is troubling"

"I think its really too soon to be worrying about it. We have only dealt with them a small bit ourselves and the incident in Bloodhelm was isolated"

"So far. I wish that I had your confidence brother. I think that it would benefit us greatly to be vigilant once we leave here" Lance nodded and the blood brothers fell silent. After a while Luca closed his book and set it aside with the others. "My father, it would seem, already has men looking into the situation. The ones we saw with him are only a fraction of the force that will be out there tracking down leads, we are not alone in this brother"

"Will you be joining them?" Luca turned to his brother and smiled.

"I started this journey with you brother and I will finish it the same. My father does not need me for the time being" Lance smiled back.

"Alright. In the meantime though you must have an idea of how we might be of help"

"Well I think we have pretty much already been doing it. If we run into any more of Takhisis`s lap dogs there is nothing stopping us from sending them to join her is there?" Lance grinned.

"Nothing indeed" Luca laughed and squeezed Lances shoulder before standing up.

"I'm starving, how about you?"

"I could eat"

"Lets go then. Should I just leave these books here?"

"Yes you had better. Sarilban will look after them and he hates when others mess with his filing system" Luca laughed again and Lance joined him. They walked side by side out of the Archives and made their way from their to the rooms they had been given to share with Jarrin and Aldemere, Jenna had apologized for this arrangement but had explained that it was because of a lack of available empty rooms. Having been in similar circumstances before they weren't bothered by it and had thanked Jenna all the same. As it turned out Jarrin and Aldemere were there waiting for them.

"Ah right on time. We already sent for lunch hoping that you two might show up soon" said Jarrin.

"That was thoughtful of you" this from Lance as he found a chair for himself.

"Please tell me that we will be leaving here soon" said Aldemere.

"Isn't the food to your liking?" asked Lance.

"Its perfectly fine I just think I might start going a little mad if we stay here any longer"

"Oh yes that would be quite the problem as you are already half there"

"I'm serious Lance. There just isn't anything to do here unless you happen to be a resident"

"My brother is right Lance I too am beginning to feel a little restless. No disrespect to Master Sarilban or any of the other mages here but I would just as soon be on our way"

"I understand, just as soon as we figure out a place to head for we can go and please help me out this time wont you? I'm always the one that ends up deciding these things"

"We just thought it would be easier that way is all but you are right Lance it might not have been fair on you. This time we will all decide the place we head to next" Luca and Aldemere nodded their agreement and Lance did the same. Their lunch arrived in short time, the brothers had ordered chicken stew and bread. They all ate quietly, absorbed in their own thoughts.

"We could go to Sancrist" said Aldemere.

"Thats an awful lot of ground to cover and the easiest way would have us crossing this damnable dessert to Enstar and Southern Ergoth"

"Just sounds like more adventure to me, have you ever been to any of those places?"

"Never"

"Well thats what this journey is about isn't it? Going new places that none of us have seen to have adventure"

"My brother is right Lance and I think it sounds like a fine idea, besides that I am sure that if we talked to him Master Sarilban might provide us with a way to cut short the time we would have to spend out on the Planes of Dust"

"I agree with them Lance and besides that my father has friends in Sancrist that we could stay with once we reach there. What say you?" in the end Lance found that it was a difficult thing to argue with them about this. Really there was no reason they could not go and they had done enough travelling by this point that the distance really should not matter. His own mother had travelled almost the whole of Ansalon on her own and on foot and it might also give him the opportunity to see what she had seen. At last Lance smiled.

"Alright to Sancrist it is then. I will talk to Sarilban tonight about it"

"We'll go with you Lance, there isn't anything else to do" said Jarrin. Lance nodded his agreement. They finished their lunch in a contented silence they had all become accustomed to after they had figured out where they would head next.

Later that night they were all seated in Sarilban`s chamber. They had enjoyed a dinner of pheasant and roasted vegetables. The ancient dark elf had supplied them all with ale while he himself enjoyed his customary glass of wine. Lance had explained their plans and where now waiting for the mages response.

"Sancrist is a long way from here, are you sure you wish to go?"

"We are sure Master Sarilban. We all discussed it" said Lance.

"We were hoping that you might be able to assist us crossing the Planes of Dust however Master Sarilban" said Jarrin, "That is one part of the journey that none of us look forward to and would like to avoid if possible" Sarilban smiled behind his wine glass and Alkem snickered.

_"What brave warriors" _

"Pay no mind to him. As you come to me for aid I will not refuse, keep in mind I do this for you because you are among those I would consider my friends. I can take you as far as the Sirrion Sea coast, from there you will be on your own. Is that agreeable to you?"

"That is fine Master Sarilban and thank you" said Lance. Sarilban smiled again.

"You are all welcome" the mage finished his wine. "When do you plan to depart?"

"Tomorrow"

"Eager to be gone are we?" Sarilban chuckled.

"No offence to you Master Sarilban but my cousins are growing a might restless"

"Young blood is _always_ restless" while saying this Sarilban rose to his feet. "Well if that is the case I suggest we all get some rest it will be an early and busy morning for us all" the four young men rose and bowed to Sarilban before departing to their own shared chamber.

"The Sirrion Sea, as I had promised" said Sarilban as they all stood looking out along the sandy coast. From here they could all see the small island that separated them from Enstar, just off the southern coast of Southern Ergoth. To the North of where they now stood was the forest of the Qualinesti and beyond that Abanasinia...Home. Lance dismounted, the travel through the roads of magic had made him lightheaded and it did not wish to risk falling.

"How are we to cross?" asked Lance. Sarilban smiled.

"Something you did not think of? I am surprised"

"There is bound to be a village further up where we can find a boat. Fear not cousin there is a way" Jarrin smiled and Lance smiled back before turning to face Sarilban.

"Thank you for bringing us this far. We do appreciate it"

"No thanks needed Lance. I must leave you now I bid you all well on your journey" Sarilban bowed and vanished before their eyes, melting into the mist floating off the sea. Lance stood silently for a few moments before collecting his horse and leading the others up along the coast. He hoped that his cousin was right a village and finding a boat for he did not fancy taking a swim.


	7. Pirates and Smugglers

Pirates and Smugglers

Lance sat alone in his room of the cottage that he and his companions had been able to rent writing out a letter to his father. Why a cottage and not a room at an Inn which would have been expected? Well because every available room in every respectable and unrespectable inn within the city of Gunthar on the island of Sancrist was taken. It was the anniversary of the founding of the city and that meant a great and popular festival. Nearly all of Solamnia had come to attend, or so it seemed considering the number of people that had been pouring in since the four of them had arrived. Sancrist was the pride of the Solamic Knights who had their headquarters here. It had also been the place where victory for the followers of Paladine and the Metallic dragons had been plotted.

The festival would take place over the course of three days and already the city was beginning to look like a massive fair ground. After searching for many tiring hours for a room they had come upon this cottage which was offered by the owner, a wealthy miller, for rent at a special price in lieu of the festival.

"It would be a terrible shame if four fine young men like yourselves could not stay to enjoy it" he had said and so they had agreed to the price which was more then generous.

This trip through the islands, which had been meant to take a few days, had by now taken weeks. Enstar and Cristyne had been quick enough visits for both islands were so small that they did not have much to offer. In Southern Ergoth they had found more than enough to amuse themselves with, most of which concerned simply surviving a night. They made money guarding merchants and trading ships which went between Southern and Northern Ergoth for a time till they had enough to top off their purses which had become light to the touch. In Northern Ergoth they found that dark and delicious ale that Thane had often had on his ship as part of the cargo. It was in every inn and drinking house they stayed in. They also discovered the wonders of Northern Ergoths market place, the colours of the silk merchants, the smell of the spices, the fabulous gold wares that would have made dwarves envious of their beauty. These things and many more Lance wrote in the letter along with an apology at the end for not writing often, assuring his father that it was not because he did not miss him but because often he had been busy and his mind had been on other things and he hoped that he would understand, knowing that he would. Once finished writing Lance waited for the ink to dry then folded and letter and sealed it, he would find someone in the city who could hopefully send it for him.

Slipping the letter inside the new blue tunic that he had purchased Lance walked out of his room and was welcomed in the hall by the smell of lunch being cooked in the kitchen. The cottage had also come with three servants. The cook, one maid and a young butler. Though Lance and the others had insisted that they had no need of servants the owner had insisted.

"Don't you worry they will have plenty of opportunity to enjoy the festivities for themselves" he had said and so they had agreed. Out of curiosity Lance had asked the maid one day if she enjoyed her work and she had surprised him by saying that she could not have hoped to work for a kinder man than her master the Miller, and that seemed to be an opinion shared by the other two as well.

"I suppose if they are happy in their work we need not feel sorry for them or guilty for their services" Luca had said and Lance agreed. As Lance made his way downstairs to sit in the main sitting room he took note of the many charming details of the place. The Miller is seemed had a great love for art for the stone walls of the cottage were full of paintings and small statues sat on hallway tables. In the sitting room there were finely made leather chairs and an enormous fire place with elaborate grill work. There were large carpets on the hardwood floor, mostly red, and large lamps hung from the high ceiling. Lance thought that this man must be the only Miller in town to have found this much wealth for himself. The maid entered the room then, her name was Joan, and she smiled at him pleasantly.

"Good afternoon sir Lance"

"Good afternoon but please do not call me sir"

"Apologies. Will you be taking lunch today?"

"Yes, thank you"

"It will be ready shortly then"

"My thanks again and pass them along to the cook for me if you will"

"I will" she smiled again.

"Do you know where my kin might have gone off to?"

"They said that they would be going into town for a while to over see the festival preparations. The first day starts tomorrow"

"I see...Did they say they would be back?"

"Oh yes they said that they would be back in time for lunch. I think they really enjoy Davids cooking"

"As do I. Well thank you once more. I shall wait for them here" Joan smiled and bowed before departing through the door that led to the dining room. Lance settled back in his chair and allowed himself to become lost in his thoughts for a while.

Luca and the brothers arrived back just as Joan had said they would. Lance heard them in the hallway long before they entered the sitting room. The day or two they had spent here in Sancrist had already banished thoughts of Takhisis and her priests from their minds and they were their old selves again, Lance was glad of it. The danger was not gone but it had not followed them here. They could enjoy themselves for a time and relax. Aldemere was the first in the door and he greeted Lance with a smile.

"Afternoon Cousin. Did you get that letter to Uncle Kalas finished?"

"Yes I did. I will find someone to send it later. See anything interesting while you were out?"

"The most beautiful woman I have ever seen!"

"You always say that brother!" Jarrin laughed, "Besides that they were all beautiful. We all might find a wife on this trip"

"You two really are single minded" said Luca.

"Here now don't you start you were looking too"

"The women aside this festival is shaping up to look like a great deal of fun my brother. I am glad that we arrived here when we did"

"As am I" Lance smiled at his brother. Ferris, that was the butler, came in then to tell them that lunch was waiting for them. They all nodded and followed Ferris into the dining room. For lunch David had prepared roasted duck with a rich golden sauce, pan fried potatoes and carrots and fresh bread. Lance and the others ate heartily, years later they would still name David as the best cook in all of Krynn. Ferris filled their glasses with red Kagonesti wine which paired wonderfully with the duck and even with the banana bread that David made for desert.

"Will you be coming back into town with us brother?" asked Luca as he finished off his wine and shook his head as Ferris moved to fill his glass a second time.

"Yes I believe I will. After all I still need to find someone to send this letter for me"

"Will you all be back for dinner tonight?" asked Ferris

"Yes I think so"

"Of course we will I don't want to miss one night of Davids cooking!" said Aldemere. Lance laughed and Ferris smiled and bowed as he returned to his place in the room. Once they had all finished eating Joan came up to assist Ferris in clearing the table. Lance and the others washed quickly and then departed to head into the city. Lance took the opportunity as they were leaving to examine one of the cottages more fascinating points. It was called a Gnome Fence. So called as it was meant to keep the Gnomes away from your house. How? Well unlike a normal stone fence this one had various knobs, leavers, pulleys, chains and mechanisms that preformed numerous tasks which were meant to distract the Gnomes and stop them in their tracks and it did just that. The down side was that every once in a while you needed to add to or take away from the fence so that the Gnomes could not become bored of it and decide to bypass it all together. A most brilliant invention and Lance almost wished that Solace had Gnomes so that he could implement a version of it himself around his own house.

The city of Gunthar was certainly a miraculous sight. All the roads had been covered in a layer of fresh crushed white stone and every building had been repainted weeks before in preparation of the coming festival. The colours of autumn were all represented here, reds and golds, orange and frosty grey. Lengths of cloth streamers spanned over the streets and even from house to house. Women were busy every where arranging decorations out of the last flowers before winters frost came to claim them, and making new dresses for themselves to wear on the festival days. Lance found that his youngest cousin was right, there were indeed many beautiful women here but none could quite banish the face of another from Lances mind. He wandered after the others, accepting offers of fresh sweet fruit in lieu of kisses. There were many Gnomes about, selling marvellous, in their own words at least, new inventions to anyone that would listen and to those perhaps not quite so familiar to the work of Gnomes so as not to know any better. Lance and the others deftly and wisely avoided them till they came to what they were assured was the finest tavern in town. It was known as the Gilded Horse and they found it nearly filled to capacity but they were not to be put off by that. Taking advantage of their size Jarrin and Aldemere muscled their way through, making a path for Luca and Lance who followed behind them till they reached the bar. They ordered ales and settled to drink amid the bustling crowd when they felt and then saw a tall broad shadow fall across them. They turned to see Magdar, with a heavy brown cloak hiding his uniform and armour standing behind them.

"Well now this is a surprise. What is it that brings you lads to Sanction?"

"We might ask the same of you Magdar" said Lance as he put forward his hand, which Magdar took firmly with a grin.

"I asked you first"

"Adventure Magdar what else?" said Aldemere as he raised his mug of ale to the General.

"Ah adventure I might have known. Adventure is after all the young mans greatest game, yet a worthy one"

"Now to our question. What brings you here Magdar" Magdar`s grin fell and he became serious.

"Business I am afraid. I have been on the trail of a group of smugglers for a few weeks now"

"Alone?"

"I have some men with me but not many"

"A long way from home to come looking for smugglers is it not?" asked Luca.

"Indeed it is but these are a special case" Magdar paused and looked around to make sure no one else was watching before reaching into his cloak and bringing forth a charred bit of cloth. "Look on this" all looked and had to restrain a gasp for all knew the symbol there and it would have caused great panic for anyone else to see. It was the symbol of the five headed dragon.

"Did you find this?" asked Lance.

"No it was brought to me by Thane. He and his men ran into and defeated a band of Pirates off the coast of Nordmarr and found this on one of them. The hold of their ship was filled with steel and other treasures and their log books recorded that they had traded a large number of weapons for those riches. Thankfully they had also recorded where they had done this transaction so I decided to investigate. I tracked the smugglers here and have since lost them. If I do not find them soon they may very well stay lost" now at the end of his story Magdar placed the piece of cloth back in his cloak. Lance looked at Luca and his cousins with a sad and thoughtful look upon his face. He thought that they might have found peace at last, what a fool he was.

"We are willing to assist you in away way that we can Magdar"

"And I accept your help gratefully. But we can talk more of this tomorrow. Enjoy your evening. In the morning you may meet me and my men here" the General nodded to them and returned to his men. Lance tried to follow the Generals advice and enjoy the evening but his thoughts were clouded again and would not allow themselves to be distracted. Luca, Aldemere and Jarrin drank enough to make up for Lances quiet mood and walked home arm in arm, with Lance in the middle, in time for dinner, which proved to brighten Lances mood for a while. Lance cursed himself when he realized that he had forgotten completely about sending the letter to his father.

"I can take it for you on my way home tonight" offered Joan.

"No you don't have to"

"Please?" Lance hesitated a moment then smiled.

"Alright and thank you"

"Not at all it is my pleasure" Joan smiled as she put a shawl around her shoulders and departed from the cottage and walked the road heading down into town.

"I think she likes you Lance" said Aldemere. Lance made no reply and retired early to his room.

The next morning Lance dressed in his finest black shirt and pants and took his good boots out of his pack. To get into the spirit of the festival he tied his long mane of dark hair back with a red satin handkerchief that Joan had brought for him. He retrieved his sword before heading downstairs. He and the others had agreed last night that even though smuggler hunting was nothing to dress well for they should all dress as attendees to the festival would so as not to draw attention to themselves by sticking out of the crowd. Jarrin, Aldemere and Luca were already seated at the breakfast table.

"Morning my brother" said Luca who was dressed all in green and gold with his honey brown hair tied back in a braid.

"Morning Luca. My cousins" while saying this Lance seated himself. Jarrin and Aldemere were dressed similarly in deep purples and crimson, all had their weapons. Breakfast was fried eggs with maple drizzled bacon and warm spiced bread and tea. They ate quickly and were out the door by the time the Lords horns sounded for the beginning of the festival. They made their way through streets filled with people and delicious food. There was a massive open market and a fair with a myriad of performers from all over Krynn. Sadly they had not the time to enjoy themselves this day.

The Gilded Horse was bare save for Magdar and his few men, four in total, all the other guests were attending the festival and likely would not be back till night fall. Magdar rose to greet them and ordered ales before settling to the business at hand.

"My men and I have successfully I think narrowed down where these smugglers might be hiding. Their ship was spotted on the other side of the island in the bay. Now they are either here in town using the festival for cover or they have hidden themselves away in Mt Nevermind"

"Mount Nevermind!" Aldemere groaned. "If that's where they are we'll never find them. That place is a maze never mind the Gnomes. You try asking a Gnome anything and see what happens. At least with a Kender you can eventually shake a tangible answer out of it" Luca hid a smile with his hand. Magdar however smiled openly and nodded.

"I agree. That is why I will be sending my men a head to the Mountain. If they don't find anything within a few hours that might lead us anywhere they will return to town. Meanwhile the rest of us will stay here in town, use the absence of most of the towns people to our advantage and search anywhere that might provide a good hide out. Is everyone with me?" all nodded, "Right" Magdar finished his ale "Lets get to it then" all rose and followed Magdar out. The four Minotaur took the main road out of town and headed for the mountains while Lance and the others followed Magdar. The search of every store house in town took hours and turned up nothing more dangerous than a few marked barrels of ale and wine.

"These smugglers know their business. Placing only the non suspicious items here in town" said Luca."When you think about it it only makes sense that they would"

"They might be in the blasted Mountain after all" said Jarrin.

"I would not me so sure of that yet. There are wear houses near the main port that we have not checked" said Lance.

"Indeed, I agree. To the port" said Magdar. On the way out of town they ran into Magdars men, who had nothing to report except that they were sure the Gnomes had at last gone mad. Leaving that point of discussion for later the Minotaur followed their General and the others down to the main Port. It did not take long for them to realize that Lance had indeed been right and that these smugglers did indeed know their business. Their ship was in another part of the bay, far off and hidden by rock cliffs, where there were primarily fishing boats and no one to bother them. In the main port were the merchant ships and their large paid for wear houses. Some often stood empty depending upon the time of year. It only took a few quick words with the harbour master, and a few steel coins in the mans purse, to find out which ones were supposed to be empty.

"Stick together and we will search one by one. We don't know what we might find so we cannot be too careful" said Magdar, all agreed and followed him to the first wear house with their weapons drawn. Magdar tried the door, expecting to find it locked and surprised when it yielded without a sound to his touch. The general hesitated, the door should have been locked, this could be a trap. He signalled for two of his men to look in through one f the high windows of the wear house. They moved quickly, one boosting the other up to look inside. They returned and the man who had been at the window shook his head, there appeared to be no one inside. All the same Magdar was taking no chances. Using the same technique he sent two of his men in through the windows before leading the others inside. The wear house was full of boxes but once again it was all either ale, wine or, and this was new, food.

"What is going on here?" asked one of Magdars men as he kicked over a box labelled _Pickling Spice_.

"I don't know but our search is not over. Move out, we search the others" once more they all followed Magdar. There were three other wear houses and they were not next to each other, a clever tactic. However each one they searched was the same, nothing but produce, ale and wine. Now Magdar was angry. What in the name of the Gods was going on? Had they been played for fools?

"Magdar!" called Lance, motioning for the General to come over and look at a particularly large box. A black puddle lay around one corner of the wooden box and it was slowly getting larger as Magdar watched. The large Minotaur knelt down and touched the puddle with two fingers. The black substance was thick and sticky. He sniffed.

"Pitch?"

"Oh wonderful, what next? That could be for re slating someones roof in town" said Aldemere.

"Not with these they're not" this came from Jarrin as he had torn the lid off of another crate that had been labelled _Timber_. Inside the crate were curved short swords. One of Magdars men sniffed.

"Hardly enough for a regiment"

"Something isn't right" said Luca.

"I agree brother...and I think that I might have an idea as to what is happening"

"Please do share it" said Magdar.

"They must have known you were following them Magdar so they placed all of their non suspicious cargo ashore to throw you off"

"How do you explain this then cousin?" asked Jarrin, picking up one of the swords.

"Anyone can make a mistake and what were the chances that we would find it? I have a feeling Magdar that all the other weapons and whatever else they might have is still on their ship in the bay"

"It is a sound explanation so I'll take it but there is only one way to find out if your right and I don't want to risk the lives of my men going in blind"

"I will go then. Out of everyone here I think I am the only one that can say I can move without making a sound, relatively. I can sneak aboard, look around, then come back and report to you what I find" said Luca. Lance regarded his brother for a long moment, and it seemed he might protest, but then he looked away, it was their only option. Magdar was quiet for a while then he too conceded it was the best and only option that they had.

"Very well Luca. While the festival day is still young I am sure that the smugglers will be in the town. You will have till night fall to get the information to us"

"I will be back long before then General" Luca smiled. Magdar smiled back, briefly.

"Meanwhile the rest of you will return with me to town. We will wait for you at the Gilded Horse Good luck" Magdar held out his hand and Luca took it. Lance placed a hand upon his blood brothers shoulder and squeezed firmly. They all left the wear house together but while Lance and the rest headed back into town Luca branched off and headed for the bay near Mt. Nevermind.

As had been reported the smugglers ship was anchored in the large rocky bay in the shadow of Mt. Nevermind. The only other vessels to be seen were fishing boats and these were on shore, firmly battened down to withstand the crash of the rising and falling tides. There were also a few small well kept shacks here, they were likely not permanent dwellings as they were so small. The fishermen probably only used them during the best part of the fishing season and lived in town for the rest. Though the place was abandoned Luca hid amongst the rocks as he made his way closer to the ship. The ship it self was not much at all to look at, and that was to its advantage since they of course would not have wanted to draw attention to themselves. It was also rather small and so it was probably light and could move swiftly through the water, also to their advantage.

After regarding the ship for a good few minuets Luca confirmed that there was indeed no one aboard. He came out of the cover of the rocks and walked up the wooden gangway then down though the hatch in the middle of the main deck which led down to the cargo hold. It was black as pitch but Luca needed no light to make out his surroundings, his elven sight served him well. There were stacks of crates here, the same as he and the others had found with Magdar`s men in the wear houses. He was about to leave without giving the crates a second glance when a flash of steel caught his eye. One of the longer crates had been opened, as if someone had wished to inspect its contents, and inside were a good hundred short swords of good craftsmanship. There were many other long crates just like this one and Luca did not need to wonder what they held anymore, there could be no doubt. With not another moment to waste Luca made his way back the way he had come and swiftly made his way back toward town.

It was past the lunch hour by the time Luca reached the Gilded Horse. Magdar had ordered a meal of stew and bread for all and offered Luca a bowl when he reached their table, the young elf took it readily.

"Did you find anything?" asked Magdar.

"It is as Lance thought General. There are enough weapons aboard that ship to equip a small army and then some"

"In that case we cannot allow them to slip away from us again. We will need to take them tonight"

"But we do not have the numbers that they do. Even if they are smugglers they will have had to fight at some point and they could over power us" said Lance.

"We will go to the Lord of the city and ask him for aid"

"It is the time of the festival, will he listen?"

"We will _make _him listen" Magdar finished off his stew and waited for the others to do the same, his inpatients showing in his eyes if not in his manner. The pot of stew was soon gone and Magdar led them on again in search of the current Lord Gunthar.

They found the Lord in a grand tent near to the tournament grounds. The contest it self had not yet begun, he was here only to oversee the final preparations. At first he was terribly alarmed to hear that a group of Minotaur were coming in search of him but once he recognized Magdar he relaxed and welcomed them.

"Ah General Welcome. How can I be of service?" Magdar carefully related the entirety of what had happened, including what had first brought he and his men here and what Luca had told them of what he had found. The Lord listened quietly and attentively. At the end he said,

"And you must take them tonight?"

"Yes Lord Gunthar. If we wait any longer it may be too late and we cannot allow them to get away. We already know that they are on to us and know that we are here" the Lord was quiet again for a few moments.

"Very well I will give you a group of my finest knights but I beg you to keep this as quiet as possible. I do not wish for the festival to be disrupted or the people panicked"

"We understand Lord Gunthar and we thank you. My men and I will wait for the knights at the Gilded Horse. As soon as night falls we must make our move"

"They will be there I swear upon my honour" Magdar held out his hand and the Lord took it, shaking firmly. Magdar then saluted and led everyone out again.

"Now we wait. I suggest you lads get what rest that you can and eat well. You will need it" this Magdar addressed to Lance, the brothers and Luca who nodded their agreement and made their way back to the cottage.

"So much for enjoying ourselves" grumbled Aldemere.

"Once tonight is over with we might salvage this trip yet Aldemere so don't write it off just yet" said Luca.

"I certainly hope so" Lance was the first to go to his bed. He changed out of his festival clothes before laying down. He, like Aldemere, also hoped that they could enjoy the rest of the festival after this was over though that might not be possible. He sighed and closed his eyes for what seemed like only moments before he was roused from his sleep by Luca.

"Dinner is ready brother. We must eat and then we must go, it is nearly time" Lance nodded in reply and sat up as Luca left the room. Lance changed into his leather armour and his dark cloak before joining the others for dinner. Dinner was spiced pork with potatoes and carrots. Lance ate without much appetite, the food, though in fact as delicious as everything else David had prepared for them, seemed tasteless. Once everyone had eaten their fill they headed out again, supposedly to enjoy more of the festival, only the four of them knew the truth.

They arrived at the Gilded Horse to find that Lord Gunthar was true to his word. Six knights of the Sword had joined Magdars men and with the four of them added to the group they figured they would almost make even numbers with the smugglers. Once introduced to the knights Magdar went over the plan of attack.

"They should be back at their ship by now, they will be making ready to sail if they are. My men and three of the knights will attack them directly from the front and board their ship. Lance you and yours, along with the other three knights, will need to sneak around the ship and come up behind them. Once we have them in the pincer they should fall easily to capture. Any objections?" no one said a word. Magdar nodded. "Then lets go"

"Alright get ready" said Lance as he lifted one of the two grappling hooks that Magdar had left with them, Jarrin had the other. They had borrowed one of the fishing boats that had been left on the shore and rowed it out to the aft side of the smugglers ship. As Magdar had predicted the smugglers were making ready to sail. There were lights above and below decks to aid the crew in their work. Waggons could be seen coming back into the bay, they were bringing back the cargo they had stowed in the main port, it was on one of these that Magdar and his men would use to get aboard the ship. Lances hands began to sweat as they waited and the fishing boat rocked, banging softly against the larger vessel. At last they heard the sounds of combat break out above them.

"Now!" Lance and Jarrin tossed their hooks, both caught and with the knights help they climbed up onto the deck and joined the fray. It took mere moments for the smugglers to be subdued, their captain had called for his men to cast down their arms. The knights took custody of the Captain and his crew, escorting them quietly to the prison. Magdar and his men set to guard the ship for the remainder of the night leaving Lance and the others with nothing to do but to return to the cottage.

In the morning more knights arrived in the bay to assist the Minotaurs in unloading the cargo which, it was decided would be stored in the Lords own castle, what would become of it would be decided later. With their work done Magdar and his men bought passage on a ship that would take them back to Taladas so they could make a report.

"We wish that you could stay Magdar" said Lance as they all stood on the dock to see the Minotaurs off.

"Indeed there are two more days left to the festival. Surely your report can wait" said Aldemere.

"I am afraid it cannot. What we have found is very serious and must be dealt with"

"I agree. Gods speed to you General" said Luca, offering his hand which Magdar took with a smile.

"Please come by Solace when you can. My father would be happy to see you" said Lance, also offering his hand.

"I shall, farewell" Magdar raised a hand to them all in good bye before joining his men on the ship. Lance and the others watched the ship set off and then watched it till it was lost around the bulk of Mt. Nevermind.

The remainder of the festival was filled with good food and ale. There was the tournament to watch, carnival performers and troupes of dancing girls. In spite of what had happened Lance found that he did indeed enjoy himself. His cousins and Luca helped him to let go and enjoy all that there was to see and take part in. In the end the festival proved to be still a wonderfully enjoyable experience as Luca had said it would be. But as the final day of the festival came to a close they all agreed that it was time, after what they had seen aboard the smugglers ship, to head home. Something was coming and they would need to be prepared when it happened and that included ensuring the safety of those they loved. There were plans to be made to repel a new darkness.


	8. Homecoming the Storm Clouds Gather

Homecoming: The Storm Clouds Gather

It was winter by the time Lance reached the road that led home to Solace. Jarrin and Aldemere had parted ways with him and Luca once they reached the shores of Solamnia, home had been closer for them. Luca had thought about splitting off himself and heading back to Bloodhelm to find his father but in the end he had decided against it, thinking logically that his father would have to return to Solace soon if he had not already. They had ridden long and hard all through the day and into part of the night, setting camp when they could not possibly continue any further. Their spirits became lighter once they entered the lands of Abanasinia and alighted upon familiar roads.

It was late afternoon, nearing evening, when they entered Solace with a light snow falling all about them. The streets above were almost bare, everyone seeking early shelter in their homes by warm fires. Waggons below were covered up and horses in their stables had thick wool blankets and stalls packed high with straw and fragrant grass. Luca rode with Lance as far as the latter family stable and then they parted ways, Luca turning his mount toward his own family home and promising to come and visit in the morning. Lance watched his friend for a time then attended to his horse. His father had always been one to say that if you did not take care of your horse they would not serve you well when you needed them so Lance was careful to gently remove every piece of tack and gave his horse and gentle brushing before making the stall comfortable with straw and grass and rewarding his horse with a warm blanket and a sugar beet for being so patient. All this done Lance gathered up his things and found the stairs that would take him up to the house.

The windows of the Mage Ware shop were lit and the door was open. Will must be here, thought Lance as he entered. Sure enough his uncle, they called each other cousins since they were so close in age, came out of the store room, his arms full of scrolls. Seeing Lance he nearly dropped them but managed to place them all carefully on the top of the nearest display case before approaching Lance to give him a hug. Will had grown up to be unusually tall considering his parentage, Morgen had said he got it from his grand father who was his name sake, and he had his mothers fair hair, his fathers warm brown eyes.

"Lance! By the Gods it is good to see you"

"It is good to see you too Will but not so loud I want to surprise my father"

"Oh of course sorry" Will backed a way a step or two and smiled. "Are you just getting back?"

"Yes Luca and I parted just a few moments ago"

"Ah so he`s back too, that is good to hear"

"How have you been? I did not expect to see you" Will's smile fell a little.

"I am well and mother is improving so she said that I should come and get back to work a few days ago. I still go back and forth between here and Palanthas though so that she can have some company" Lance smiled.

"You're a good man Will"

"Oh you noticed?" Will chuckled and collected the scrolls again. "I should get back to work. Go on up I think your father is in the study" the study, Lance felt his heart ache a bit.

"Thank you Will" Lance placed a hand on Willis shoulder then proceeded upstairs to the main house. It had changed hardly at all. The main room of the house was large and round with the fire place still at the far end facing the door and four armchairs of matching black leather sat around it with a small table between them. Above the fire place hung a ships wheel a wreath of roses hung on either side of it. On the mantle stood two silver goblets that Marz had crafted for Rosemarta and Kalas on their wedding day and Rosemarta`s harp, silent now but kept in such a condition that it looked as if its owner had set it down only yesterday. But that that were true, Lance sighed. The dinning table stood on the left hand side near the open doorway that led to the kitchen. On the right hand side of the house there was another open doorway with heavy velvet curtains drawn across it. Above the door the three moons were painted. It was his mothers study.

Lance set his pack and sword down upon the dinning table before waking over to the doorway and drawing aside the heavy curtains. Twin book shelves that reached to the ceiling branched away from the door on either side, following the curve of the walls. A round glass ball hung from the ceiling and was the rooms sole light, save for the candle upon the desk. The desk in question was at the far end of the study, facing the door and backed by a large bay window with a cushioned bench. Seated at the desk, with the single candle lit, flipping through the pages of a book sat Kalas. To anyone else, except perhaps Lucius and Khurn, his father would have appeared to have changed very little but Lance could see that he had. Sorrow had left its mark gathered about his eyes with deep lines and furrows. He did not hold his head quite the same way and a certain sureness in his movements, no matter how small, was gone.

"Father?" Kalas looked up and when he smiled upon seeing his only son he was in that moment his old self again.

"Lance!" Kalas rose from the chair and went around the desk quickly to embrace his son. Lance smiled and returned his fathers embrace firmly. "It is good to see you again son. Did you just arrive?"

"Yes a few moments ago, I saw Will downstairs"

"You must have ridden a long way. Are you hungry? I was about to get up and start super"

"I am very hungry. Do you need a hand in the kitchen"

"Oh no I can manage. You have a seat and relax" Lance smiled some more.

"Very well then father" Kalas placed an arm around his sons shoulders and walked out of the Study with him. Lance took a seat in one of the arm chairs near the fire while his father went on to the kitchen. As he sat a brown cat, that he had not noticed before, came out of the study. It was Mishka, Gremelkins mate, she was now very old but you would not tell by looking at her. Gremelkin had once said something before he passed about the Paladin that had granted him the gift of unnaturally long life giving the same gift to Mishka and to their kits through transference. Lance smiled at Mishka and bent down to beckon her over. Mishka meowed and walked quickly over to rub against his hand. Lance laughed softly and picked her up, setting her in his lap. Mishka shifted about for a few moments then, finding a comfortable place at last, settled down and closed her eyes.

Will came upstairs then and with him came his familiar, one of Gremelkins sons, Vallen. Vallen and Thorn had been the two kittens Gremelkin and Mishka had chosen to keep, with the permission and support of Rosemarta and Kalas. Vallen was a slightly lighter shade of brown than his mother but in the sunlight he shone the golden colour of the Vallen Wood trees in autumn and, since becoming Willis familiar, wore a black collar around his neck. Thorn was a darker gold orange brown like his father and had a black stripe running from his nose down to the tip of his tail with smaller stripes branching off on all sides. Thorn had joined the city guard after the death of his father and was doing his best to fill Gremelkins paw prints. Both cats had also gained their fathers ability to communicate in the common tongue through telepathy.

"Heading home for the night Will?"

"Yes I've come up to say good night and good bye" hearing this from the kitchen Kalas came out and offered a hand to Will.

"Good night then Will, be sure to give your mother my best"

"I will uncle Kalas" Will shook Kalas`s hand then walked over to Lance. "I would not want you to disturb her" Will chuckled softly and gently patted Mishka`s head before offering his hand to Lance, "Good night Lance and welcome home"

"Thank you, good night and please give my best to your mother too"

"I shall" Will walked to the door and waited for Vallen to say a farewell to his mother, Lance and Kalas before departing. Kalas returned to the kitchen and Lance sat back in his chair again, slowly stroking Mishka`s fur, she was so warm and her purring was strong and comforting. He had almost drifted off when a voice said,

"When did you get home Lance?" Lance looked up to see Thorn standing by the door, he must have arrived while Will was leaving and been let in. Lance smiled.

"Not long ago Thorn. It is good to see you"

"And I you" Thorn`s eyes smiled for him as he walked over to hop up onto the small table.

"Hungry Thorn?" called Kalas from the kitchen.

"Yes very!"

"Hard days work?" asked Lance.

"Not overly but work of any kind always gives me an appetite" Mishka groaned softly and Lance chuckled. In short time dinner was ready. Kalas came out of the kitchen with a pan fried salmon crusted with black pepper and other spices. There were also potatoes and fresh bread. Kalas served some left over fish to the two felines then called his son to the table. Lance sat and drank deeply from the ale that his father had handed to him before starting on his meal. For the rest of his days he would swear that he had never eaten a finer meal then on that day with his father, home at last and glad to be. Father and son ate silently, Kalas knowing the value of a quiet meal after so many nights of eating out in the elements and having to be constantly on guard. When they were both finished Kalas refilled the ale mugs and settled back in his chair.

"Now son you must have some news, you must tell me of it"

"Did you receive the letter that I sent to you?"

"I did"

"I am glad, I was unsure if you would. You know then a great deal of what happened but I should tell you of what happened after" Lance took a drink and then began. Kalas listened silently as Lance told him of what they had found on the smugglers ship, of the battle and of the smugglers arrest. "The discovery of the five headed dragon symbol leaves little doubt as to with whom the smugglers were dealing"

"Indeed so"

"I spoke to Master Sarilban about the incident at Bloodhelm when I stopped at the tower with Luca and the others. He said that so long as her followers believe in her the Dark Queen will never be truly gone and that evil never truly goes away it merely lurks in the shadowy places where the light cannot reach"

"That sounds like something he would say indeed but it does make sense if you think about it"

"He also said that we should prepare ourselves for the next time evil rallies to try and over take the light again"

"I agree with him on that point also but I hope that it is not something we will have to do too soon"

"As do I father" so they both told themselves but there was something that the both of them could perceive in the other and that was the feeling that if there were already isolated instances of the followers of Takhisis rising up to cause trouble and if they were gathering weapons that that day was coming fast, far too fast. A silence passed between them. After a few moments Lance broke it.

"Has sir Lucius returned yet?"

"No not yet"

"I see"

"Did he look well when you saw him last?"

"Yes very well father. I am sure that he will be returning soon" Kalas nodded and took a drink. Another silence, shorter than the first.

"Will you go to see Solana?"

"If I happen by her"

"Only then?" Kalas smiled and Lance frowned a little.

"Now don't start that father I only just got back"

"Start what?"

"Father" Lances voice was stern but still respectful, a trick he had learned over the years. "For some reason I cannot understand since Solana and I were children you and many others have been trying to thrust us together. When did I ever show more than friendly interest toward her, and don't say when we first met because I was only a boy"

"Do you not like her?"

"Father of course I like her she is a very kind, sweet person. Moon and Boamin raised her well. What I don't like is feeling as if I cannot chose who I am to be with, that it has already been decided for me and that is exactly how you make it seem. Father can you please, please father, let it rest. Solana and I are friends and whether that changes or not will be up to us to decide" Kalas regarded his son with quiet understanding and nodded.

"Very well Lance as you wish. However you should know that Vallan has had an eye for her for some time now" Lance snorted,

"She is smart enough to repel his clumsy and surly vulgar advances"

"Perhaps but you know my son that he is a rather accomplished young man"

"Accomplished?" Lance barked the word and lowered his gaze to show he had not meant to and quieted his voice, "How can you say that father? Knowing what he is"

"He is a warrior and shares command of a band of men that his own father leads"

"That means nothing. For as long as I live father I will never understand why Lucius tolerates them and he must have explained it to me nigh on a dozen times. They are not soldiers they are murderers, no better than a pack of wandering mercenaries. They have no honour and no rule and Akoran is the worst of them all. He never thinks before he acts, with a sword in his hands he is a mad man and his son is just as bad if not worse"

"They are however good fighters and their numbers grow almost daily. They are an asset"

"So Lucius continues to say even though they disobey orders constantly and listen to no one but Akoran. As for Vallan he all but called you a coward father. I served him well for that you can be assured. There in lies another reason I cannot stand either the father or the son and that is their belief that they are equal to you and sir Lucius and that is not so and it never shall be so"

"They are proud that is all"

"They ought to know their place and I shall continue to teach it too them till they do" Kalas took a drink in the silence that passed and regarded his son thoughtfully. He had worried about this hate and anger his son harbored when he had been still a child and had hoped that he might grow out of it but such had not been the case. He set his now empty ale mug down and said calmly.

"There may come a day when you will have to fight along side them, not against them, especially if what you say about the followers of Takhisis is true. If the forces of darkness do strike again you will not be able to afford bickering with your allies"

"I would sooner believe that the Phoenixes would join the forces of Takhisis. No father if a war comes I shall not be with them, nor shall I be against them, they will just do best to remain out of my way and they will fight on their own" Lance drank the last of his ale and Kalas sighed softly. Lance gathered up the dishes and took them into the kitchen. Once everything was washed and put away Lance came back and stretched, letting a yawn escape him as he did so.

"Forgive me father, for the night is still quite young, but I feel frightfully tired and I think I shall retire to my room"

"I understand son. I have kept your room well enough but you may fetch fresh sheets and blankets from the hall cupboard"

"Thank you father and good night" Lance smiled before climbing the stairs. Kalas listened to the opening and closing of the hall cupbored and his sons foot steps as the straightened the bed in his room and then moved on to the bath room to wash, finally returning to his room after a few minuets, the shuffling of him settling to bed and then silence. Kalas sat up for a number of hours before finally putting out the fire, bidding a good night to Thorn and Mishka, and turning in himself.


End file.
